World of Advent
by AgeofAdvent
Summary: In a world where Zero and the 4 guardians survive, Advents, marvels of science roam the world. These children of both human and reploid have to find their own place in the world.
1. Chapter 1

World of Advent

Chapter One:

The year was 2020X. Many changes had occurred in the twenty years since Ragnarok fell from the sky, among them the existence of Advents. Advents, the half human, half reploid marvels of science now populated the world ever since the renowned scientist, Ciel, found a way to implant Reploid DNA into that of a human's. Ciel had even found Zero's remains and reconstructed him, along with the four guardians. It was an era of fragile peace, something that all were thankful for.

Weil was gone. Zero had made sure of that. But some evils can't disappear with the stroke of a sword. Among them, prejudice and fear found their way into the people's hearts when the first Advent crawled into existence. Thought to be heresy against their creator, some even formed a group dedicated to opposing the very existence of the children of both human and reploid. Templar they were called, and sought to revoke the right each Advent had as they evolved from that one human embryo.

But in time, the world learned to accept these newcomers. Templar lost power. It was no longer heresy for a human and a reploid to be together. It was a time of social peace, if a fragile one. But the delicate threads of prosperity had won their battle against fate. It was a new era, a new age: the Age of Advent.

Cipher looked up at the clear blue skies of Neo Arcadia, relishing in the sight of the pristine clouds lumbering across the stratosphere. His boss and Head of the family, Tom, always condemned laziness and relaxation, but personally, Cipher envied the carefree clouds.

Cipher, like so many his age, is an Advent. Bright blonde hair and blue eyes contrasted with the bright red clothing he loved to wear. He didn't know why he loved the color so much. Part of him supplied that it reminded him of the parents he never knew.

You see, Cipher was Unclaimed, something that meant he was born without anyone, human or reploid there to call him their own. So he was assigned a family and a job to do when he was old enough to do it. Seventeen years had passed that point, and Cipher was beginning to wonder where his origins lay.

But for now, Cipher decided to simply enjoy his day off. It wasn't often that Tom gave him a day off, and he wasn't about to ruin it on the age old debate he held with himself concerning his heritage. Today was to be a day of relaxation and fun, two things he knew Tom disapproved of. Perhaps that was what made the thought of it so much more enjoyable.

Cipher decided that the first thing he would do would be to find out what was going on with the world. Picking up a newspaper from a nearby bin, Cipher began to read.

Cipher smiled when he saw Neige's handiwork on the first page. She was a good writer and an even better friend to him.

_It's the year 2020X, _Neige stated in her column._ We're past such petty squabbles to be worrying about the Umbrians. Since when should we be afriad of children?_

The Umbrians, Cipher recalled, were the children of one of the most wanted reploids of the time, Umera. At first, he was the shining star of Umbra Inc., known far and wide for their advances in biochemistry. When Advents were first introduced to the world, Umbra Inc. was the only place to have your children's birth overseen by. In time, however, Umera's true character was revealed.

With the DNA of thousands, he began experimenting. Yes, humans and reploids got their own child, happy and healthy, but their DNA was also to be experimented on with Umera's own. In time, hundreds of Umera's children were created before the authorities were notified. That, and his experimentation on the living Advents earned him a lifetime sentence. The only problem was, the could never find him.

Cipher read on.

_It would not be Ciel's wish to see the discrimination of reploids manifest itself in their children. Let the past lie in the past. The Umbrians are here to stay._

_ Not only are we afraid of these children, _Neige reported, _we divide them, separate them by Families, and assign them Heads of their Families. Many of these Families are being neglected by their heads, even being forced to work at a young age. As an inside source reports..._

Cipher scratched his head sheepishly. He had a funny feeling who that 'inside source' was. Cipher put down the newspaper to see the one responsible for it waving at him from across his station.

"Hey there!" Neige called out to him. "Do you like the article?"

"All your articles are worth reading," Cipher said wearily. "But did you have to add that part about your 'insider's information?' Are you trying to get me fired?"

"Oh don't be like that," Neige said playfully. "Where else would I get my info? Besides, it's not like losing your job would be a major loss. He only pays you what, half of minimum wage?"

"Still," Cipher said, "I'd be the one who'd have to live with him. You don't want to be on Tom's bad side."

"Oh, I'm on many people's bad sides," Neige said. "It comes with being a reporter. But I don't let that stop me."

Cipher shook his head. "Come on inside, where it's warmer."

The workshop in which Cipher worked was a small one, but a cozy one. Inside, people no older then seventeen worked tirelessly on machines, armed with complex blueprints, a screw, and duct tape. He knew all his workers very well, having lived with them all his life. The oldest of them, (and the smartest) he was assigned the job of being Head Mechanic.

"Hey there, Cipher," one of them called out. "You know the boss won't be too happy if he finds out she's here again."

"Don't worry about it," Neige called out. "I'm more than a match for old Tom."

Cipher cleared off the gears and other pieces of his latest project to make room for Neige. "So what's been going on in your life?"

"Nothing much," Neige said. "I visited Craft's grave today."

Cipher looked at her sympathetically. Neige had already told him the tragic story between her and the reploid Craft.

"Anything else? A new column, perhaps?"

Neige shook her head with disappointment. "There just aren't as many good stories around now. I thought I heard something about the Maverick Virus, but everyone knows that Zero stamped it out ages ago. All that remains are Weil's old robots." Neige paused. "Maybe I'll write a story about them. 'Panic with the Pantheons,' how does that sound?"

"Sounds cheesy," Cipher said. "So I guess it works."

"Ha ha. Very funny. Maybe I'll do one about your hopeless love life," Neige countered.

"I have all I need right here," Cipher said with all the dignity he could muster, patting a hoverbike next to him. The C-Slider is my true love."

"So I guess you'll be riding her, then," Neige said wickedly. "Make sure to use protection."

"I always wear a helmet," Cipher said stoically.

"Fine," Neige said, laughing. "Have it your way."

Cipher stood up, brushing dust off his pants. "Well, I have the day off, is there somewhere you want to go?"

Neige thought for a moment. "How about the Pier? Isn't that where all you young folk go meet together? I have something I want to show you."

Cipher shrugged. "Why not?"

Cipher let Neige borrow one of his Sliders as he hopped on the C-Slider. It was a short ride from Tom's Tech House to the Pier.

Seabirds squawked in the distance as Cipher slowed his bike to a halt. "Here we are."

"You don't say," said Neige.

Cipher and Neige walked to the edge of the Pier, where they watched seagulls divebomb tourists for food, jewelry, and the occasional finger.

"Sure is peaceful out here," Neige said wistfully. "It's not often that I get to relax."

"Funny," Cipher said, "that's what I was going to say. Now what was it that you had me go out here for?"

"Look there," Neige said, pointing across the harbor. "See it?"

Cipher did indeed see it. The Resistance outpost of Neo Arcadia. At times when he was feeling low, Cipher would come out here and pretend he were part of the Resistance, doing a reconnaissance mission for the Lower Families.

"What about it?"

Neige fumbled with something in her pocket. "You know, Zero and Ciel and a son."

"And?"

"Well," Neige said, "he looks _just_ like you. I wouldn't be able to tell the difference if the kid were a few years older."

"We've been through this, Neige. I'm not discussing it again." Cipher gave his friend a hard stare.

"Look, Cipher," Neige said. "I know you were made for bigger things than what you have now, but what if you were born into them as well? Zero and Ciel had two sons who went missing during the Umbra Incident."

"You mean they died." Cipher tapped his foot impatiently. "You read the report. Two Incubators, both with Zero and Ciel's DNA were busted open. The inhabitants were never found."

"Exactly! What if they lived," Neige asked him. "What if you were one of them?"

"And what if I'm not? What then?" Cipher intensified his gaze. "I won't be the fool who dreams of having a family only to find that he's an Umbrian. I'm not going through that."

"Just take this, at least," Neige said, handing Cipher two packets. "One's a blood test," she said. "The other's an application to the Resistance. I know you've always wanted to join."

Cipher accepted the two ungraciously,stuffing them in his pockets. "Fine. But I'm not taking the test."

"Stubborn mule," Neige sighed. "Oh well, I tried. Anyways, I have to go now. See you. And don't you dare throw away that test!"

"See you," Cipher muttered.

It was amazing how that one subject could ruin the day, Cipher noted. Sure, he may _look_ like Cero, the Resistance leader's kid, but that meant nothing. He could be the garbage-man's son for all he knew.

He could be no one's son at all.


	2. Chapter 2

World of Advent Chapter Two

It had been a few weeks since Cipher had last seen Neige. Normally that wouldn't bother him, as h knew she had many cases to report on, but every time she called to check up on him, she sounded harried and harassed. Cipher could even have sworn he heard a voice in the background shouting "Hold him down!" over the sounds of vicious snarls.

At first, Cipher wondered if they were trying to capture a rabid forest bear, but something as trivial as that would not have made Neige so worried. He could hear it in her voice every time she called on him to see if everything was okay, something she was doing more and more often recently.

All this, coupled with the fact that Tom, his boss and Head of the family, had decided to get terribly sick left him a very stressed manager of the workhouse.

"Charles," Cipher said to the nearest of his siblings, "make sure the others don't tear this place apart. I'm going for a ride."

Charles nodded absentmindedly, fumbling with a broken Slider a client had sent in the other day. "Sure thing, Ci."

Cipher rolled his C-Slider out to rest in the sun, relishing the feel of natural light on his skin. The past few weeks had been very stressful for him; at times he wondered how his boss managed to oversee everything so smoothly.

It took Cipher a minute before realizing where he wanted to go. It had been a long time since he had last visited his closest male friend, Harley. Harley was often even busier than Cipher, being the Head of his family. This decision was made after the previous Head of his family had passed away of a mysterious illness, leaving Harley the Head of his large family of Advents.

You see, Harley, like all his siblings, was an Umbrian. Every single one of them had Umera Umbria's DNA in them. Sometimes Cipher wondered how his friend managed to keep up with so many siblings when he just had to keep up with around fifty.

Coaxing the bike to life, Cipher made his way to one of the most impoverished areas of Neo Arcadia, where he knew the Umbrians claimed their space in one of the large abandoned complexes in the area.

Gangs often haunted certain parts of the town, but they knew better to bother Cipher as he strode through the war-torn buildings. There were certain advantages to having the Head of the Umbrian family as your friend.

Cipher parked his Slider at the base of the largest building, a dilapidated hotel resort, looking up at the condition of the building.

Harley had done his best to make sure his family lived as best they could, but there was a limit to what you could do when you had three hundred twelve mouths to feed, not counting yourself. The complex still had scars from the Maverick Wars and an entire block was reduced to rubble from Ragnarok's impending blast all those years ago. All the same, there was a slightly homier appearance to it when Cipher entered the building. Flowers decorated the grimy windows, brightening up the decor of the place. A rug had been placed in the doorway. Some of the floor tiles had been replaced. All in all, it was looking much better than when Cipher had last been there.

"Hello Cipher," one of Harley's siblings greeted him. "Are you looking for Harley?"

"Yeah," Cipher said, locking up his Slider. "Where is he?"

"He's downstairs," Harley's sister told him. "He's making sure some of the younger kids enjoy themselves in Hotel Ruin."

Cipher grinned as the girl gave the nickname for the Umbrian's infamous headquarters. It truly was a place of ruin, but it was looking better every day.

"Thanks." Cipher took the stairs to the lower level, not trusting the elevators to do their job safely.

Harley was in the middle of a group of kids ranging from five to eight years old, looking as if a paint bomb had exploded all over him. It appeared that he was teaching some of his younger brothers and sisters how to finger paint, and the walls were suffering for it.

"Having fun?" Cipher greeted his friend.

"Loads," Harley said with a laugh. "If only these guys would learn to paint the walls instead of their big brother."

Cipher smiled. The rest of the world may look down on the Umbrians, fearing them to turn out just like their father, but these kids looked as happy and carefree as any other.

"So what's been going on with you," Cipher asked. "Had any trouble with keeping the family together?"

"A little," Harley admitted."Some of the gang wars in the area have gotten a little too close for comfort, so I had to go remind them why it's a bad idea to mess with this side of town."

Cipher shivered a little. Though Harley was barely a month older than him, he was strong enough to hold his entire family together, by fear and respect. Whatever power he had possessed from his father had manifested themselves in full strength in the eldest of the Umbrians, making a fearsome fighter. Cipher could remember only one time when he had seen Harley fight, but that was enough to make him wish he never had to face him in combat.

"And you?" Harley turned his attention to Cipher, giving a mischievous looking boy with a fistful of red paint to splatter the side of Harley's head, giving him the appearance that he had recently been wounded.

"Same old, same old," Cipher said offhandedly. "The boss got sick and left me with his work load, so I can't say I've been very lax recently."

"A little bit of work never killed anyone," Harley said with a smirk. He always found it amusing when Cipher came, complaining about his work load.

"I know," Cipher said, sitting down on a moth eaten couch. "It's just that I've had a lot on my mind recently."

"Did Neige come by to visit?"

Cipher blinked in surprise. "How did you know?"

Harley shrugged. "She came by so the kids could see their "Auntie Neige. She seemed to think she found something about who your parents are."

"Something like that," Cipher said.

"So why don't you take it," Harley pressed. "It's easy to do a blood test these days. What's the worst that could happen?"

"I just don't want to find out that I'm, you know..."

"Like me?" Harley asked.

"Well," Cipher mumbled, "sort of. I've always wanted a family that I could call my own, you know."

"We are a family," Harley informed his friend. "Even though we were never asked to have been born, we carry the bonds of blood just as strongly as any other family. If you do end up being an Umbrian, you'd be welcomed into the family."

Cipher smiled at his friend. "Thanks."

"Although," Harley said, "most of us have dark hair. I'd be really surprised if a blondie like yourself managed to be a part of our crazy genomes. That, coupled with your eyes make quite the anomaly. A few centuries ago and you could have been enlisted a Hitler youth."

"Very funny," Cipher said. "So what else did Neige say about me?"

"Not much," Harley said. "She was talking about a case that looked promising in the astern Regions, but didn't go into much depth about it."

"The Eastern Regions, huh? Aren't there supposed to be pantheons around there?"

"Among other relics," Harley said. "Most of Weil's army has been destroyed, so I wouldn't worry about it. There was one thing that she said that worried me though."

"What's that?"

"She said that a lot of reploids have gotten sick recently. Something must be in the air or something."

"Some disease if it manages to affect a reploid," Cipher remarked.

"I know," Harley said. "That's what's got me worried."

"I don't think it would be that," Cipher said. "We stamped it out years ago, remember?"

"Yeah..." Harley said, but didn't sound convinced. "Well, I've got to make sure these munchkins know the difference between a canvas and a living person, so see you around. I'll call you later."

"See you around," said Cipher. "Good luck with the munchkins."

Not long after Cipher had left Hotel Ruin, a message appeared on his comm. link.

"Come back now. Urgent" Cipher read from the message. Could something have gone wrong at the workhouse?

Cipher made to move toward his C-Slider, scattering a group that was giving it shifty looks. Within five minutes, he was back at the workhouse.

"What's going on?" Cipher demanded as he opened the thick metal gate. "Charles, I thought I told you to keep everything under control."

Charles, like everyone else, was backed against the wall. "I tried, but... Just listen. It's coming from the boss's door."

"What's coming from Tom's room?"

"_Noises_," another one of Cipher's siblings said. "Bad ones."

Sure enough, the iron cast door that separated Tom from the rest of the family buckled, and snarls could be heard from the other side of the room. Within seconds, the door buckled again, unhinging one of the bolts.

"I want everyone out of here NOW," Cipher commanded. "I'll deal with whatever it is."

There was no reason to tell them twice. Within seconds, the rest of them had fled, shutting the door behind them, sealing Cipher in with whatever lay past Tom's door.

Cipher crept along the station, grabbing a rustic bike chain and a wrench for protection. What could be coming from the other side of that door?

Another snarled ripped through the air followed by the last and greatest buckle the door had experienced thus far. The door was ripped fro its hinges, and out came...

Tom. Only it wasn't him. Cipher could recognize the brown hair and green armor that encompassed the bossy reploid; what he didn't recognize was the inhuman look in his eye and the foam dripping from his mouth, black oil dripping in foamy quantities.

"GROAAH!" Tom roared, springing at Cipher In an instinct, almost as if by instinct, Cipher dodged the blow, whacking his boss on the head with the wrench. Tom got back up, completely unfazed.

"This isn't about that Slider is it," Cipher asked nervously. "I told you I'd fix it."

Tom roared in response, springing at Cipher once more. This time, claws protruded from his hands, catching Cipher in the arm.

Cipher gasped in unexpected pain. It was times like these that he wished he had awoken the reploid half of him to fight. Cipher stared at the white oval that protruded from his left wrist hopefully, but to his disappointment, nothing showed up. Arming himself with the wrench once more, Cipher prepared for the next lunge.

Tom rushed forward once more, swiping at Cipher with razor sharp claws. Cipher deflected one of the claws with the wrench, wrapping the other with a chain link, attaching it to the broken Slider Charles had been working on before. Praying against all hope that it worked this time, Cipher jammed the accelerator. To his surprise, and great delight, the Slider moved unrestrained speed, taking Tom with it until it crashed against the other side of the room.

"Well, that's that," Cipher said hopefully.

Out of nowhere, the Slider seemed to explode, showering Cipher with stray parts. Tom now had an absolutely feral look in his eye as he advanced toward Cipher. Now without a chain, Cipher prepared for the next round. In the corner of his eye, Cipher caught sight of a fuse welder. Making a dash towards it, he grabbed the fuse, turning it on to its full extent. White-blue flames erupted from the end, causing tom to back away.

"I don't want to hurt you," Cipher said slowly. "Calm down."

But Tom was over his fear of the flame, growling even louder than before. Just as Cipher planned for the next assault, something that involved fusing Tom's armor together, the door flew open, and suddenly the room was filled with the law keepers of Arcadia, the Enforcers.

"Fire!" the captain of the squad ordered. Within seconds, Tom was fully tranquilized. The captain made a motion to secure the body, finally turning to address Cipher.

"Son, are you okay?"

Cipher stood there, stunned. Somehow the involvement of the Enforcers shocked him more than the present condition of his Head did. "Yeah, I think so."

"That scratch," the captain said, "is it from the reploid?"

"You mean Tom? Yeah," Cipher said. "It is."

The captain turned to one of his squad-mates with a grave look on his face. "Is it contagious within half humans?"

The other shook his head. "Reports indicate that Advents are immune."

The captain breathed a sigh of relief. "All the same..." The captain took out a needle. "This'll only hurt for a second."

Cipher learned three things that day. One, if your boss is having a sick day, leave him be. Two, he didn't like needles. And finally, the captain lied. It hurt. A lot.

"Ack," Cipher said as the captain injected him with the unknown serum before he could protest. "What was that for?"

"It's an antivirus," the captain explained. "Just a precaution."

"To what?" Cipher asked. "What virus? Reploids don't get rabies."

To this the captain did not respond. "Has your friend, Tom, had any contact with other reploids recently? IS there a close friend, perhaps, that would have visited him?"

"Tom didn't really have any friends," Cipher told him. "I'm his second in command though. He fell sick then just became a recluse. I'm not really sure if he's had any contact with anyone, really."

"Good." The captain gave a signal to the rest of his team. "I'll have some follow up questions for you later. Until then, keep this quiet, will you? We don't want the public concerned over something that could be nothing."

"What could be nothing," Cipher pressed. "What the hell is going on?"

The captain ignored him. "I'll be leaving now. Don't tell anyone what you've just seen."

Cipher watched the Enforcers leave on their government issued Sliders before debating on the Enforcer's advice to stay quiet about the whole thing.

In the end, it was a phone call that made his mind up for him. Harley called, sounding urgent. "Cipher? Neige is here. We need to talk."

The entire ride to Hotel Ruin was filled with questions for Cipher. What had Tom fallen ill to? Where were the Enforcers taking him? What on earth could this secret virus be? A small voice whispered at the back of his mind, but he shoved it away. It couldn't be that. Surely not.

"Oh good," Neige said as she saw Cipher roll up to Hotel Ruin. "We thought you might not be coming."

"Why's that?" Cipher asked. "I thought this was urgent."

"It is," Harley assured him. "We thought the Enforcers in the area wouldn't let you leave. They're quarantining parts of the city that have been hit."

Cipher was getting frustrated now. "How did you know I was being questioned? Do you guys have any idea what just happened?"

Harley nodded grimly, pointing at the news. The headline read Tom Berkens, reploid mechanic and Head of Advent Lower Class family declared dead. Details later." The report continued to air for two more minutes before being replaced by static.

"All the major news stations have been shut down," Neige said. "They're afraid word will get out."

"Tom dead? What?" Cipher asked in shock. "Word will get out of what?" Cipher asked. "Just what is going on here?"

Neige gave Cipher a worried look. "The Maverick Virus is alive once more."


	3. Chapter 3

World of Advent Chapter Three

Back at the workhouse, everyone was in shock.

"Surely he was just sick," Charles muttered as the words 'Local Mechanic and Head of Family declared dead...' danced across the screen once more. "A little under the weather."

Cipher had neglected to tell his family that Tom had turned Maverick. Not wanting to disturb them, he let them believe that Tom had perished under some unknown sickness. How long the facade would last he didn't know, seeing as reploids rarely ever could get sick.

"What's gonna happen to us now, Cipher?" asked one of the younger family members. "What are we gonna do now?"

"We're going to continue shop as normal," Cipher said. "That's for certain. Tom wouldn't want us to let something like this stop the workhouse from running."

"He's _dead_, Ci" one of them said exasperatedly. "It doesn't matter what he would have wanted now."

"If respect for the dead doesn't catch your attention, then do it for me," Cipher said firmly. "Like always, we've needed the revenue to keep everybody fed. Without Tom's extra funds, however, I don't know if we can make ends meet this time."

There was a silence that stretched across the room. Even the gears, which normally squeaked when not oiled properly seemed to lay silent with the rest of them.

"What does that mean," Charles asked. "We're not going to have to split up, are we?"

Cipher nodded dumbly. "I'm afraid so. We'll keep up shop until everyone has the opportunity to take a blood test. Like it or not, we're going to find out who you guys really belong to."

It was not a decision Cipher liked to make. Had he any other option, he would have chosen it, but the only alternative would be to let his foster siblings become wardens of the state, which usually ended up with them being drafted into the army. And that, Cipher had already decided, was not going to happen.

"It seems like this is goodbye." Cipher's voice choked as he looked at the mixed array of faces looking at him. They had never truly been united by the bonds of blood, but they had called themselves a family, if for a short time.

There was a shuffling amidst them as they shared looks, not knowing if the person next to them would have to say good bye forever.

"So this is it then," Charles said hopelessly. "How can you expect us to keep up shop now? What's the point?"

"It's only for a few days," Cipher promised them.

"What if..." one of them quivered, "what if we're Umbrians?"

It was an Advent's worst nightmare to have their blood test only to find out that instead of belonging to loving parents, they were sired by a monster.

"Then I know someone who would be happy to have you," Cipher said confidently. "You'll have a new family, a larger one. That's all. There's nothing to be ashamed of if you are an Umbrian."

One of the youngest of Cipher's siblings, a little girl named Sophia tugged at his wrist. "If I am an Umbrian, will you still love me?"

Cipher picked her up. "Of course. Knowing you though," he said, poking at her chosen garb, a princess dress, "you'll probably end up being part of a Noble family."

"Really?" Sophia said, excited. Yay! Did you hear that everyone, I'm a princess! Now you have to do what In say."

Cipher shook his head as he set his foster sister down. Part of him really would miss his family's crazy antics. "Whatever you say, your highness. What do you say we find out who your real parents are?"

Sophia looked anxious for a second. "But... what if... what if they don't want me?"

"Nonsense," Charles said from the back. "It's us ugly lugs that don't stand a chance."

The crowd laughed. Cipher's tensions eased a little, knowing that his family was taking the separation well.

"That's it then," Cipher said. "Charles, you're in charge again. Call me if something happens."

Charles nodded in response. "I'll make sure everything runs smoothly."

"Thanks. I won't be long." Cipher made his way to the back of the workshop, where Tom's old office was. Buried at the bottom of half made paychecks and old bills lay the object of his search. Each Head of the family had record of each of their charges, including their blood tests. Taking each paper into his hands, Cipher made notice of the random pieces of data sprawled across the page, an algorithm of each person's DNA. Surprisingly, the data seemed to make sense to Cipher somehow, almost as if it was rearranging itself to a format that made sense to his mind.

This wasn't the first time it had had happened to him either. Almost as if by accident, Cipher could read exceedingly complex blueprints, something even Tom couldn't do.

Shaking it off, Cipher collected the blood tests before making his way to his C-Slider. There was a governmental branch not too far from here that specialized in decoding blood tests.

It was a longer ride than usual. For some reason, all routes leading to the pier had been blocked off and there was an air of excitement about. Seeing as he had no business at the Pier today, however, Cipher ignored it and strode through the traffic to make it the the Blood Testing Facility.

Cipher expected large lines and impatient workers. What he didn't expect was to see a familiar face.

"Hey Harley" Cipher greeted his friend. "What're you doing here?"

Harley smiled, but it was noticeably strained. "Nothing much," he said, the strain evident in his voice as well. "You?"

"I'm here to get my familiy's blood tests taken care of," Cipher said. "Hate to break it to you, but you may be getting some more siblings."

"Siblings I can handle" Harley said with a nervous laugh. His eyes darted to a point behind Cipher.

"Harley," Cipher whispered anxiously, "what's going on? This is the first time I've ever seen you nervous."

Harley pointed to a mirror, but all Cipher could see was a reflection of his own image... until it moved, without Cipher's accord. Cipher stared at the image before it shrouded itself in a brown cloak. It looked almost as if someone had painted a picture of him, with deliberate mistakes. The unknown specter was taller than Cipher and had a thin scar on his face that Cipher could not claim as his own. Before Cipher could get a closer look, the figure had disappeared amidst the crowd of incoming people.

"Move it," snarled one of the people in line, a reploid with gray armor. "What are you staring at?"

"N-Nothing," Cipher stuttered. "Sorry."

Harley leaned in towards Cipher, handing him a note. "Don't open it until it's safe," he muttered. "I'll see if I can handle things from here."

Cipher's mind was in such a whirl that he barely noticed when his number was called. As he made his way to the desk, a new thought entered his mind. Did he want to take his own blood test?

No, another thought answered. Some other day, maybe, but today just concerns his family. And so Cipher turned in all the blood tests minus his own, patiently waiting for the results.

"Here you go," the service reploid said cheerfully. "Have a nice day."

"You too," Cipher said automatically, shifting through the papers. With a groan, he noticed several Umbrians among the list. It looked as if Sophia wasn't getting a storybook ending after all.

With a heavy heart, Cipher made his way back to the workhouse to deliver the news. Some happy families were made that day, but the majority took a ride to Hotel Ruin. Cipher watched them go with a sad face, wishing things could have turned out better.

It wasn't until the end of the day that Cipher remembered the mysterious stranger and the note. Cipher unfolded it to notice a handwriting different than Harley's.

'Meet me at the Pier tonight. 10:00. Don't be late.' the note read. Cipher wondered what it was and why it resembled a ransom note. Who on Earth would go to such extremes just to deliver a letter? Who wanted to meet him so badly?

Cipher shook his head wearily, too lost in his own thoughts to see Neige enter the building.

"Sure looks different without everyone here, doesn't it?" Neige noted. "I liked it better before."

Cipher looked up sharply. "Neige! I didn't see you come in."

"Jumpy today, are we? You left the door open." Neige gave Cipher an appraising look. "So did you take your own blood test?"

Cipher shook his head. "You know how I feel about that."

"Why not? What's the worst that could happen?"

Cipher sighed. He had known the answer for a while, even if he refused to admit it to himself. "Who is my family then, if I'm not an Umbrian? If they're really who you think they are, why didn't they come find me? They had the resources. Why couldn't they keep looking?" Cipher's breath shook as if he were physically exhausted by this new revelation.

Neige's face fell. "Is that how you really feel?"

"Of course it is" Cipher exploded. "Me? The son of the two greatest heroes of our time and they couldn't be bothered to LOOK FOR ME? It's preposterous."

"They looked," Neige said desperately. "Believe me. I was there. You have no idea how heartbroken Ciel was when they learned of your fate. That was the first day I ever saw Zero cry."

"You mean their sons," Cipher corrected. "Their sons, not me."

"Cipher..." Neige reached forward. "Just trust me, okay?"

"I do trust you," Cipher said eventually. "I just don't trust myself to do it."

"Very well," Neige said at last. "So you're not the long lost son of Ciel. Would you still be interested in joining the Resistance?"

"Of course," Cipher said. "It's always been my dream to join them and fight off the last of Weil's lieutenants."

"Well," Neige said with a grin. "you may be in luck. The Resistance is parading out on the Pier today. I'm surprised you haven't heard about it."

"So that's what everybody was so excited about," Cipher said. "I was wondering what they were up to."

"If you hurry, you may be able to catch a glimpse of the heroes themselves," Neige said with a wink. "Or I could do you a favor as a mutual friend and hook you up."

"I think I will," Cipher said as he mounted the C-Slider. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Neige said. "Maybe I can make a story out of it."

Cipher's ride to the Pier could not have been called a relaxing one. All around the sides of the roads, protesters lined together, poster to poster. What they were protesting, Cipher could not tell.

Finally, Cipher reached his destination amidst thousands of cheering Arcadians.

"My brothers," a voice boomed from behind them. Cipher's knuckles whitened as he realized what the signs said. "For too long we have allowed them to walk amongst us. For too long we have given them rights, as if their existence weren't enough. You know who I am talking about."

The Templars had arrived to crash the party. Cipher distinctly remembered them from a very young age for their brutal tactics against all Advent kind. Any family found with an Advent would often be at risk for being torched at the stake in the beginning of their reign. While they had grow out of support in time, they still managed to be a thorn in the side of any self respecting Advent's side. And due to the new free speech laws, there wasn't a thing Cipher could do about it. Legally.

Cipher had half a mind to silence them himself as the Templars continued their speech.

"I, Crux, will show you the righteous way, the sanctified path towards life. Live a life free of the abominations of metal and flesh, and join us."

Now they were passing out buckets for donations. Cipher's stomach clenched as he noticed quite a few of the crowd giving to the Templars.

"Don't mind them," someone said to Cipher. "They can't hurt us."

It was as if he were looking at a miniature version of himself. The Advent who had walked up to Cipher had bright blue eyes and blonde hair, a mischievous grin lighting up his features. "Besides, even if they tried, they couldn't. My Dad would stop them."

"Listen kid," Cipher said, "I don't know who you're father is, but I doubt he could take the entire group of Templars."

The kid ignored him. "So what are you doing here?"

"I've come to check out the parade," Cipher special. "I bet you'd want to see Zero, wouldn't you? The famous hero and all that."

But the kid merely shrugged, almost as if he wasn't interested. "Can you show me around?"

"Me? Sure," Cipher said, surprised. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know," the kid said. "Just somewhere away from the parade.

Cipher took him to the stands, wondering why everyone was giving him such odd looks. Was it really that odd to be escorting someone else around? Eventually, Cipher bought him an extra fattening sundae, something the kid insisted on because his mother wouldn't let him have one on most occasions. So they sat art a bench, each eating their own respective ice cream as the kid pulled out something.

"What are you working on?" Cipher asked. "A crossword?"

"Nope," the kid said, tilting the paper so Cipher could see.

Cipher sweat dropped. The kid was reading advanced quantum physics as if it were nothing. Even weirder, the complex formulas seemed to make sense to Cipher.

"Homework," the kid said in response to the look Cipher gave him. "I have to finish three pages before combat practice."

"Jeez," Cipher said. "And I thought I had it bad with my blueprints."

"Blueprints?" The kid seemed to take interest in the subject. "What're you working on?"

Cipher hesitated before pulling it out. "It's a design I've been working on for a while now. I call it the C-Slider 2.0."

"Wow," the kid said, going over the schematics. "This is really advanced."

"Really?" Cipher had never really given it much thought. He had just done what had come naturally to him.

"Can I keep it?" the kid asked. "This is really cool."

Cipher shrugged. It's not like he didn't have extras back at the workhouse. "Sure. Knock yourself out."

Cipher watched the kid in amusement as he became engrossed in the plans, not noticing as the sun began to set. As the sun began to set, the moon rose, and with it, it appeared, the Templars.

"You shouldn't be out here at this time of night," one of the Templars spoke. "It's dangerous for Advents like yourselves."

"The kid pulled the blueprints shut, stuffing them in a file in his pocket. "I wouldn't give us any trouble if I were you. I now how to use my oversol."

"So the little abomination knows how to use his reploid half, does he? Good, this'll make it all the more fun."

"Back off," Cipher said in response, shielding the kid from view. "You'll have to get through me first."

"Jack," one of them said, a definite quaver in his voice. "Maybe we should just leave them alone."

"I'm sure Crux wouldn't mind if we roughed up a few kids," Jack said. "What are you so scared of?" He turned to the kid, a wicked smile on his face as he pulled out a gun. "I bet you wished your daddy were here to save you, huh?"

"He doesn't have to," a cold voice came from behind them. "He's already here."

"Dad!" the kid turned to face his father.

Zero gave his son a glare. "Cero, I thought I told you not to stray too far? Your mother's been worried sick. Are you hurt," he asked in a softer voice.

"Z-Z-Zero," the one named Jack stuttered. "Your son? We didn't, I mean, we didn't really mean it, did we guys?" But the rest of his gang had already fled.

"I'll give you three seconds," Zero stated, a cold fury etched upon his face. "Run."  
Zero turned to face Cipher. "Thank you for taking care of my son."

"No problem," Cipher said. "Anytime."

"Oh yeah," Cero said. "I haven't asked you what your name is."

"It's Cipher."

Zero blinked in surprise. "Cipher? Who are your parents? They must be worried about you as well."

"I don't have any," Cipher admitted. "I've grown up in the Lower families all my life."

Zero appeared noticeably troubled by this information. "Cipher?" he muttered, barely audible under his breath. "But it can't be." Zero gave Cipher his full attention once more. "Well, Cipher, we would be happy to have you in the Resistance. It seems that my son has taken a definite liking to you."

"Me? Join? Join the Resistance?" Cipher couldn't believe the words. "I'd love to! It's always been my dream-" Cipher cut himself off before he said too much.

"I see," Zero said, the slightest of smiles on his stern face. "You looked troubled. Is there something on your mind?"

Cipher's face darkened as he remembered the news he had received just the other day. "Sir, I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Is the Maverick Virus really alive once more? What does this mean for the world?"

Zero looked taken aback. "I see. You know about that." Zero gave a weary sigh, looking out against the sky. "I've spent my whole life fighting Mavericks. I've developed a kind of sense for these things. Yes, Cipher, I believe the Virus to be active once more."

"So why does Harpuia insist on hiding it from the rest of Arcadia," Cipher asked. "Isn't it better to prepare for something than let it hit you without warning?"

"There are many things he and I disagree on," Zero said. "But since the fall of Weil, he has done well in ruling the city. I dare not contradict him now, in this time of peace."

"I see," Cipher said.

"Don't worry," Cero said. "Dad'll take care of it. He always does."

Zero nodded. "Don't concern yourself with the matter. If you wish to join us, however, and help us against this new- and old- threat, meet us at the nearest outpost. I'll be waiting."

Zero and his son walked outside, doubtless to return to the Resistance. Cipher watched them leave, an odd feeling in his heart as he imagined Cero with the rest of his family. But there were more important things on his mind now, like finding out who had sent the message, and who wanted to meet him so badly.

It was 9:45. Cipher decided to make it to the edge of the pier as requested. Barely a minute passed the tenth hour before he could make out three shapes walking towards him.

"Lay off, will you," Harley's voice could be heard. "I've lead you to him, now uphold your end of the deal."

"Harley?" Cipher asked. "What's going on?"

"Ask them," Harley said, jabbing his thumb at the two robed figures. "They were going to blow up the Blood Testing Facility unless I showed you to them.

Cipher immediately switched to a battle stance. "Is this true?"

"Relax," the one on the right said, taking out a pulsating device, tossing it up in the air, only to have it bounce harmlessly against the ground. It's a dud. No one was ever in any real danger."

"So why did you go to such lengths just to meet up," Harley asked. "Odd time for a date."

"Oh you'll see soon enough," the one on the left said. "We've come here to duel you."

"Two on one," Harley bristled. "He won't be alone."

"Very well," the one on the right said. "Don't blame us if you get caught up in this."

The two robed figures made the first move, rushing at Harley and Cipher, only to be stopped by tendrils of shadow that seemed to be emanating from the ground, the air, even Harley himself.

"An Umbrian, I see." The one on the right stopped before being impaled upon one of the tendrils whirling around Harley.

"Don;t look down on me!" Harley shouted pushing the tendrils further.

"Not to worry," the one facing Harley stated as he erected a wall of violet energy, causing the tendrils to disperse. "I've faced my fair share of prejudice in my lifetime."

"So you're one of _them_, huh? I thought Harpuia banned your kind from the city limits."

"One of who," Cipher shouted to Harley. "Just who are we facing?"

"I wouldn't worry about that, right now," the other robed figure said, at Cipher's side in a flash. In an instant, he had whirlwind kicked Cipher to the ground. "You have other things to be worrying about now. Like me."

Cipher gritted his teeth, wishing he could activate his oversol like Harley. But try as he might, no glow of energy appeared, no miraculous new power showed itself. It looked as if Cipher was on his own.

Cipher dug into his pocket, digging something out that he had hoped he would never have to use. Throwing the flash bang into the air, Cipher grabbed a nearby pipe, swinging at his new enemy.

To his dissapointment, however, the robed figure just stood there, catching the pipe wioth his bare hand.

"Better. You'll have to do better than that," the robed figure growled.

Cipher jumped back, avoiding the next set of blows that rained down upon him. From a distance, he could see Harley emanating a black orb, a swirling mass of razor sharp tendrils, only to have them be blown away by a blast.

"Keep your eyes on your own opponent," a voice said from behind Cipher. A split second later, cipher could feel crippling pain emanating from his back.

"Gah!" Cipher spat out blood. "What do you want?"

"... You may not be the one after all. A pity." Te robed figure allowed Cipher to stand up, and tossed him the pipe. "Now come at me with everything you've got!"

Cipher rushed towards his opponent, swinging the pipe as hard as he could, hearing the air bend around it. But in an instant, his enemy had brought his hand down, this time, an energy blade protruding from his wrist. The pipe, now in two, clattered to the floor.

"Now do you see," Cipher's enemy taunted him, "it's hopeless, an unrealized Advent going against one who has awoken his reploid half."

Cipher gritted his teeth in frustration. In the corner of his mind, he knew why he couldn't let loose his oversol. He was too afraid of anything that could tell hi who he really was. Cipher stood up, a hard glare in his eyes now. The time for childish fears was over.

Cipher's enemy took notice of the look in his eyes. "So you've finally risen to the challenge, huh? Time to see what you can do."

And with the same energy saber that had cleaved the metal pipe in two, Cipher's enemy swung at Cipher.

Expecting the end to come, Cipher was surprised to see a blood red sheen slowly spreading across his arm, an identical sword to the one his enemy had blocking it.

"Chaos!" Cipher's enemy called across to his friend. "We're done here."

"You think he's the one?" Chaos had detached himself from his fight with Harley. "And here I was, having fun getting warmed up."

Cipher glared at the two. "You come here, threaten us, damn near kill us, and leave now that

I can fight? What kind of cowards are you?"

"Cowards?" Chaos gave a laugh. "Light and I could have destroyed you in an instant. We only came here because Light wanted to check something out."

"And that would be?"

"This" Light said simply, tossing his cloak to the side. A mirror image of Cipher stared back, a mocking smile on his lips.

"Who are you," Cipher demanded.

"Don't you see," Light laughed before flickering away. "I'm your brother."


	4. Chapter 4

World of Advent

Chapter Four

_ "It's okay," _the girl said. "_We're Advents Too."_ Her companion nodded silently. They must not have been more than five years old at the time. _"What's your name,"_ she asked. "_Chaos and I have been on our own for as long as we can remember."_ The boy beside them looked up at them with hope. _"It's Light. My name is Light." _

Chaos and Light stood atop a balcony that oversaw the Pier. The sun was beginning to rise, its light dappling against the crystal waves as they rocked against the sides of the harbor.

"Some day, huh?" Chaos remarked. "Do you really think it's him?"

"I do," Light responded solemnly. "Didn't you see his oversol?"

Chaos nodded. "A mirror of your own. Or Zero's, I should say. How did you feel about seeing your family all in one place?"

"It was nice," Light admitted. "I was afraid I would have to step in when those goons attacked Cero, but Cipher had it all under control."

"With the help of your old man, you mean" Chaos offered. "Say what you will, but Cipher didn't even have his oversol out. What makes you think he'll be ready for the upcoming storm?"

"It's just a feeling I had when I fought him," Light said. "I've been watching them for a while now. If anyone's capable of handling it, it would be Cipher."

"And Cero? What of him?"

Light scratched his head, thinking about the youngest of his brothers. "He's too cocky. That recklessness would get him in danger when things go down. But when the time comes, I'll be there to protect him."

"You can't protect them forever" Chaos warned his friend. "You can't be everywhere at once."

"I know," Light said with a sigh. "But when Nightmare shows himself to the world, at least Cipher will be prepared. For now, we'll just have to trust them to do what's right."

"So you think he's going to join the Resistance after all?"

"Proud my brother may be," Light said, "but after the beating we gave him, even he can't ignore it. He's far too weak as he stands now. He'll find power in the resistance."

"How long do you think it'll take Zero and Ciel to figure out who he is? Not even Cipher's obstinacy can blind their eyes. And when they do, what then?"

Light shook his head wearily. "They can't be focused on regrets and reunions if they hope to stand a chance against Nightmare. The Maverick Virus has returned, and with it, new and old dangers to the world. Dangers this world has forgotten."

"If only 'she' were here," Light said forlornly. "Then we could take this thing head on."

Chaos laughed. "That would be her style. She always was rather direct. I suppose that's why she left all those years ago."

` "You miss her, don't you," Light asked his friend. "I know you try to hide it, but I can tell."

"Don't you," Chaos asked his friend, not looking at him.

"Yes," Light said, "but not like you do. Wherever she is, I'm sure she still feels the same way about you."

"So what happens if we have to fight," Chaos asked. "We can't just abandon the mission. My personal feelings are unimportant."

"We're only mortal," Light reminded his friend. "But let's hope it doesn't come down to that."

Chaos gave his friend a sideways look. "Since when did you get interested in all this sappy stuff?"

"Anything to catch the famous Chaos off guard," Light responded.

"Let's hope we don't get famous," Chaos said. "That would kind of ruin the 'stay low' part of the plan, wouldn't it?"

"No kidding," Light said fervently. "We don't want Harpuia swooping down on our necks."

"We've had our share of close calls before," Chaos reminded him, standing up. "Let's hope this isn;t another one of them."

Chaos cracked his knuckles, allowing a faint white sheen to cover his hands, a startling black armor covering the rest of his arms. "We have to go soon."

Light sighed, enjoying the sight of the sun going down. "Do we have to? As much as I love your family reunions, I can't help but shake the fact that I've nearly died in every one of them."

"This one's different," Chaos promised his friend. "She's a close informant of mine. We keep in touch."

"So you're positive she won't be ambushing us like last time?"

Chaos grimaced. The aforementioned incident was still fresh on his memory. The two of them had beaten Chaos's more unruly siblings, but Light had suffered an injury in the process.

"No one's getting ambushed."

"Funny," said Light. "That's what you said earlier.

"Just trust me on this," Chaos said. "Among my siblings, Cara is much more relaxed. Besides, it's been a while since I've seen the two of them."

"Great," Light groaned. "There are two of them?"

"Not really," Chaos explained. "She's engaged to a human. I thought they were rushing into things myself, but he makes her happy, so I can't really complain."

"Well, at least there's one person there who I probably won't have to end up fighting for my life against," Light said brightly. "that's always a plus."

Chaos smirked. "You act as if you can't handle yourself. Even compared to my siblings, you are strong."

Light grinned. "I know that," he said. "But having to hold back all the time really isn't my style. I can't let the world know who I am yet, though."

"Someday, you'll have to let your parents know," Chaos said. "they'd want to know you, after all."

"I will." Light looked at the Resistance spire near the dock. "But now isn't exactly a family friendly time. That kind of information is dangerous. I don't want it falling in the hands of their enemies."

"Always the noble one," Chaos smirked. He looked at the sky. "The sun is setting. It's time we leave."

Chaos's oversol spread further, now revealing yellow streaks across his face. In an instant Chaos jumped over the edge of the building, gliding elegantly to the bottom instead of the screaming death anyone else would have expected.

"No fair!" Light called out from the top of the complex. "You know I can't do that."

"Then hurry up," Chaos said. "We don't have all day."

Approximately two minutes later, Light charged out the front. "Would it kill you to use the door every once and a while?"

"Too slow," Chaos said. "We have work to do."

The two of them found a taxi that would lead them into one of the rougher parts of the city, but by no means as harsh as the one they were leaving.

"Nice place," Light remarked as they looked at the buildings surrounding them. While some showed signs of decay, most were freshly painted, giving off a faint sickly smell. "I'd almost forgotten what a proper house looked like."

Chaos lead the way to their destination, a lime green house with a welcome mat just outside. A cat was roaming the yard, eying them suspiciously. After knocking three times on the door, a girl that appeared to be slightly older Chaos's age with faded white hair opened the door.

"Chaos!" she exclaimed. "If it isn't my favorite brother. Come in come in."

Inside, there were plush cushions and couches decorated in a similar manner as the house. The only thing that wasn't a pale shade of green were the cats.

The three of them sat down.

"I don't know who you are," Cara said apologetically to Light. "I assume you're working with Chaos on some impossible quest?"

"Something like that," Light said offhandedly. "It's nice to meet one of Chaos's siblings who doesn't want to string us from the walls."

"They can get a little excited sometimes," Cara admitted.

"That's one way to put it," Light said darkly. "Homicidal maniacs is another."

Cara laughed. "True. Many of them are a little too eager to prove their strength. I guess they take after our father."

Light looked sideways at Chaos. Predictably, his face had darkened at the mention of his father. It was a touchy subject for him.

"That's not why we've come though," Chaos interjected. "We've come for information." Chaos sneezed. "Since when did you get cats? I thought Jacob was allergic to them."  
Cara's eyes saddened as she turned her back to them, preparing some sort of drink. "He's gone. He left as soon as he found out what I am. What we are."

Chaos's eyes widened in horror. "Cara, I'm so sorry. I was the one who told you to have pride in who we are."

Cara shook her head defiantly. "It's okay," she said. "You were right. Our father wouldn't want us to be ashamed either."

Chaos slammed his fist against the table. "Bass never gave a damn about any of us."

Cara shook her head once more. "You're wrong. Even someone like Father can love his children. He came by not too long ago to check up on me."

"Love, is that what you call it? Leaving us to start another family somewhere else entirely, leaving us to fend for ourselves? Whatever you call it, that isn't love." Chaos's violet eyes met his sister's own violet eyes angrily.

"Chaos always loathed him the most," Cara explained to Light. "It's ironic, really, seeing as he is the most gifted of any of us."

Light laughed humorlessly. "Believe me, I know."

Chaos set his back against the side of the chair, calming himself. "Power isn't everything."

Cara smiled at her half brother. "That's right," she said. "I think the rest of us forget that sometimes." She let loose a long sigh. "Kai has been stirring up trouble again."

Chaos's head jerked at the mention of one of his eldest, strongest, and most chaotic of his brothers. "What's he up to now? Is he trying to overthrow Harpuia again?"

"Close," Cara said. "Have you heard of the Children of Darkness? It's the group composed of some of the more unhinged members of our family who believe themselves as Advents superior to both the humans and reploids."

"He did _what_?" Chaos shook his head. "Does his arrogance know no bounds?"

"Arrogance it may be," Cara said, "but he's still a force to be reckoned with. Their numbers grow every day."

"Templars and now this," Chaos said. "What next?"

"Two untrained Advents planning a coup d'etat against Harpuia's lockdown policy concerning the recent outbreak of the Maverick virus?" Cara offered innocently.

"I was wondering if you'd heard about that,' Chaos said grumpily. "At least this makes our conversation easier. We need to break into their mainframe if we're going to let down the firewalls stopping the major news networks. The people have a right to know."

"That doesn't mean you have to be the ones to do it," Cara said. "Settle down. What was that girl's name, the one you liked so much? S-"

"Leave her out of this," Chaos said painfully. "She left the two of us years ago."

"Pity," Cara said. "I think she liked you too, if it's any consolation."

"How about we not talk about her," Light said in a small voice. "I'm sure she had her reasons."

"She talked to me," Chaos said. "Before she left. We both agreed on it. It had to be done."

"What!" Light exclaimed. "You never told me that."

"She told me not to tell," Chaos said. "It was something that had to be done, not something we wanted to do."

"Sometimes," Cara said, "you have to stop worrying about the world and start worrying about yourselves. Sometimes it's not the world that needs saving."

"What's that supposed to mean," Chaos snapped. "I'm perfectly fine."

"You keep telling yourself that," Cara said dryly. "If you two really are going to break into the world's most sophisticated defense system, you'd better be prepared. And if you're going to do it, I'd do it soon. Harpuia and Phantom's children have gone missing."

"Venti and Specter?" Chaos looked thoughtful. "Yes, I see how we can use that to our advantage. While the rest of their forces are focused on finding them, less surrounds their security."

"Why'd they leave?" Light asked. That girl, Venti was always a loose cannon from what I heard, but Specter was always a calm and collected guy."

"I think it had something to do with Templar," Cara said, "but I'm not sure."

"Do you think they kidnapped them," Light asked.

"No," Cara said. "Loose cannon or no, Venti is too strong to have been dragged off without a fight. I'd have heard about it if there was one."

"The circumstances of their departure do not concern us," Chaos said. "For now, we have to worry about the world as a whole before we can focus on individuals." Chaos paused. "However, there is one individual that interests me. What do you know of the Head of the Umbrains?"

"You mean Harley?" Cara raised her eyebrows. "What do you want to know?"

"Who is he? What kind of powers does he possess?" Chaos stopped, lost in thought. "When we fought, he was using less than half of his potential strength. For what reasons did he have in holding back against me, a known child of Bass?"

"The circumstances surrounding his birth are, understandably, murky," Cara said. "Such is the case for all Umbrians. Reports indicate that he was the first Umbrian ever created, with enough strength to keep his extensive family in check. He seems to be a family man, keeping them all safe as best he can. Other than that, there's nothing I can tell you."

"I see." Chaos nodded at his sister. "Thank you for your help. Now I need to ask you one last thing. Where could we find a computer system strong enough to hack into the Arcadian mainframe without being noticed?"  
"I have the answer," Cara said, "but you're not going to like it. The Templars recently purchased an Operator System similar to the one used in the Resistance. If anything's going to slip by unnoticed, it's going to be that thing. The only other alternative would be breaking into the Resistance, but I have a feeling you don't want to run into Zero."

"With Light, I imagine we could work out some sort of deal," Chaos said, "but we'd prefer not to go down that route. Where is it?"

Cara scribbled down the location of the Templar base. "I'd be careful, Chaos. Even for someone of your caliber, marching headfirst into the enemy isn't exactly a smart thing to do."

"That's why we're not going to go in headfirst," Chaos said. "We'll be going in as Templars."

"Subterfuge," Cara said. "I like it. You may need these," she said, handing Chaos a pair of contacts. "I use them whenever I go outside. The eyes kind of give you away."

Chaos accepted the gift gratefully. "Thanks Cara, I knew I could count on you."

"Be safe you two!" Cara called out as the two of them left the house. "I don't want to hear about my favorite brother getting captured, y'hear?"

Chaos waved the remark aside. "We've got this; don't worry."

Light gave Chaos a wry look. "Don;t tell me you're going to do what I think you're going to do."

Chaos nodded. "Yep. Time to find us some Templars."

It really wasn't hard to find them. Their unfortunate victims were speaking out against the evils of all Advent kind when Chaos and Light came by, inquiring more about their organization. After convincing them that they were interested in their cause, they led them into a dark alleyway, where they promptly knocked them unconscious, stripping them of their uniforms and badges.

"Not very pretty, are they," Light said as they dragged the unconscious bodies of the Templars into a corner. "Make sure their bonds are tight enough."

Chaos gave the ropes binding them together one last tug before looking at their handiwork with satisfaction. "That ought to do it." Chaos and Light now resembled Templars, shocking white uniforms matching their coat of arms which they had also stripped from their targets.

"Out of the frying pan," Light said.

"And into the fire," Chaos finished. The two of them made their way to the Templar HQ, nerves creeping up their spine more and more with every step they took.

Entering was no problem. Due to the fact that all of them looked like fashion model rejects, their uniformity made it a simple matter to enter unnoticed. Inside, red infrared light gave the inside an eerie glow.

It wasn't until a brutish man with short hair and a very short temper marched up to them that they experienced any trouble.

"Where were you?" the man, whose badge read Supervisor Crain demanded. "You were ordered back here thirty minutes ago."

"We're sorry sir," Chaos said smoothly. "We got sidetracked in hunting down a pair of Advents."

Crain looked slightly mollified. Slightly. As in slightly less likely to kill them right then and there. "Be that as it may, recruits, you have a job to do, and I expect it done yesterday." Crain looked at them conspiratorially. "The group of Advents Kane is experimenting on is in the back. I want you to make sure no one finds out about this, even if it means terminating the evidence. The Cleansing is nigh."

"And what would that be? Sir?" Light asked.

Crain slapped Light across the face. "If you were any more dense, I'd say you have rocks for brains. Crux has a plan, remember? We introduce the Advents to the Maverick Virus. Then we send them out, infecting the others. Soon, the world will see them for the filthy beasts they are. With any luck, the government will have to put them down, like they did with the reploids."

"But what of the reploids," Light said, rubbing his face. "Won't they get infected as well?"

"Some sacrifices will have to be made," Crain said. "If a few die in the Cleansing, it will be a small matter compared to to the benefits the world will receive when it is free from the Advent plague."

"I see, sir,' Light said. "Very clever."

"Of course it's clever, runt! Crux himself came up with the plan." Crain eyed them suspiciously. "Say, you look shorter than I last saw you."

"It's the shoes," Light said quickly. "The boots make me look taller than I really am."

"Wear the boots next time," Crain said. "It makes you look bigger. More imposing. Respectable. We need to look respectable to gain support in the War on Advents."

"Yes sir," Light said. "Absolutely."

"Good. Now, you, recruit," Crain said, pointing to Chaos, "you will clean the stalls. It's a dirty job, but someone's got to do it. And you," he said, turning to Light, "you will stand guard over the Advents in the Cage. Don't let them escape or you will be the one experimented on next."

Chaos gave Crain a cool stare, hatred coursing through his veins. "Yes sir." He was honestly surprised the man couldn't hear the contempt in his voice.

Light gave Chaos a look. It was time they split up. They had prepared for this, however, and know where to meet up once done with their respective jobs.

"Once you're done with the stalls," Chaos muttered, "Meet me at the Cage. Muscle head over there said it should be in the back."

"Got it," Light said lowly. "What about the supercomputer?"

"We'll take care of it, don't worry."

Chaos watched his friend leave before making his way to the stalls. Taking up a mop and a bucket of water, he prepared to clean the bathrooms.

"Some day, huh" Chaos overheard one of the inhabitants of the stalls say to another Templar. "Did you hear? Crux himself is supposed to be coming over. He says the supercomputer will finally be used to bring about the beginning of the Cleansing. Those Advent brats will never know what hit them."

"So it's true then," the other Templar said. "Kane's Virus can really affect the half humans?"

"We don't know yet," the first said. "But we find out today."

"Can't wait," the second said. "I wonder if Crux will let us have some fun with them first. That girl looked pretty cute for an Advent.

Chaos felt the blood rush to his face, rage growing as the words of the cruel joke spun in his head. A cold feeling crept along his spine as he raised his hand. Some slight modifications to the plan would have to be made.

"Hey," the second said, "Is the air getting dryer around here? I can't breathe so well."

"Me neither," the first one gasped. "I can't... breathe."

Chaos tightened his fist, a purple aura emanating the room, filling it with a malevolent energy. "Have fun with this," he spat as the energy crept below, in-between, and above the stalls. "Sleep tight."

There was a cracking sound as both the mens' necks snapped. There was a thudding sound as if a two great weights hit the stall floor at once.

"I hope cleaning that up doesn't come with part of the job," Chaos remarked lightly as he put up his mop. It was time to warn Light. Crux's arrival would ruin their plan.

Chaos walked out the door, bumping into someone as they were about to step inside the bathroom. "I wouldn't go in there," Chaos warned. "It smells like death."

"Thanks for the warning," the Templar said. "these newbies need to learn when to flush, ya know?"

Chaos nodded absentmindedly as he placed an Out of Order sign outside the door. With any luck, his handiwork would go unnoticed for a while.

There was a sudden alarm sound. The Templar who Chaos had just spoken snapped to attention. "Crux is here!"

Chaos looked to the back, springing into action. It was now or never.

Light gave Chaos a look of relief as he saw him at the Cage. "What took you so long? I thought you were just cleaning up the stalls?"

"I was," Chaos said tersely. "Trust me."

"We have to let them go," Light said. "Crux is here. He's going to administer a modified sample of the Virus to them any minute."

"I know." Chaos looked at the inhabitants of the cage, what appeared to be a teenaged girl and a boy surrounded by much younger Advents. "Has Light explained the situation to you?"

The girl spoke up. "Yes. But why are you helping us?"

Chaos removed his contacts. "Because we're Advents like you."

"Here?" The girl moved closer to the bars. "Did the Resistance send you?"

"Don't get any closer," the boy warned the girl. "Look at his eyes. Don't you see what he is?"

"I know, Charley," the girl said. "But what other choice do we have?"

"I'm not accepting help from one of _them_," Charley said. "We can fight our way out by ourselves."

Chaos looked at the girl, ignoring Charley's words. "What's your name?"

"It's Cela," the girl said. "This is my boyfriend, Charley."

"I noticed." Chaos turned to the younger members in the Cage. "We're going to get you out in no time, don't worry. Step back."

Light unsheathed his own oversol, a bright energy saber, and sliced the cage's door in two. "Hurry up," he said, "we don't have much time."

"I trust _you_, Charley said to Light. "But keep that monster away from my girlfriend. His kind are no better than the Templars.

"I'm sorry you feel that way,' Light said with ice in his voice. "Would you prefer him to leave you here? I'm sure the two of you can make it against an entire Templar base."

Charley bristled. "Don't talk to us like that!"

"He wasn't," growled Chaos. "Just you." Chaos looked at the younger Advents slumped against the edge of the Cage, one of the youngest not moving. "How is he?" Chaos asked, pointing at the small bundle.

"He's dead," Cela said. "They experimented on him first. They put some sort of needle in him. He started foaming at the mouth soon after. We couldn't save him"

"Leave him," Chaos said. "Let the dead bury themselves; it's the living who we owe our allegiance to."

"You bastard" Charley said. "I knew your kind was bad. You won't even give him a proper funeral."

"Keep this up, and we'll all need funerals," Light said. "My friend may not be the nicest Advent you'll ever meet, but he's got a good sense of reality. And the reality of this situation is that we can't be carrying any dead weight."

Alarms spread throughout the base. "They're dead!" a Templar exclaimed. "But how?"

"Check the Cage," a commanding voice boomed through the air. "We have traitors in our midst."

"What did you _do_," Light asked Chaos.

Chaos ignored him. "Get behind me," Chaos told the other Advents. "Light, you protect them from the rear."

"Got it," Light said. "Single file line," he said. "We're going to make it."

"How," Charley said hopelessly. "Not even a child of Darkness could take on an entire battalion alone."

"This one can," Chaos said.

"I trust him," Cela said. "And if you were smart, you would too."

Chaos sucked in his breath, preparing for the oncoming horde. Soon, the air was filled with a dark purple glow, dissolving anything it touched. Chaos's eyes glowed faintly. "COME ON," Chaos roared. "COME AND GET IT!"

In an instant, the entire base turned into a war zone. Chaos had unleashed the most terrible and devastating attack in his arsenal.

Darkness Overload.

Half the base was on fire. Bits and pieces of the Templars who didn't get the full blast were strewn across the floor. The alarm was now fully blaring as that same commanding voice spoke over the intercom.

"We have a Child of Darkness in the area," Crux said. "Do not approach. Evacuate the premises immediately."

Chaos raised his hand once more and silenced the alarms. Together, they marched through the walls as they surrounded themselves, bubble wrapped in Chaos's energy field. Wall after wall fell to the awesome power of the son of Bass as they made their way outside.

"Woah..." one of the younger Advents looked up at Chaos in awe. "Did you do that, mister?"  
Chaos, now now fully concentrated on the annihilation of the base, raised his hands once more. "They were experimenting on the Virus, trying to make it so that it could spread to us as well. I will not let that happen."

Civilians watching would forever remember the incident as the day an entire building disappeared, as if the very hand of God had revoked its very existence from the world. All they could remember was a purple flash, and the Templars home was extinguished in one fell swoop.

The Advents Light and chaos had saved went on their own ways. Even Cela could not look at Chaos, too afraid of the one who had summoned this destruction. For many, it was a calling card.

A child of the God of Destruction was alive. And he was fighting back.


	5. Chapter 5

World of Advent Chapter Five

Author's Note: Thank you all for reviewing! These reviews mean more to me than you know, and help me sculpt the story to be the best of what it can be. CrystalRei- you stated that Chaos is too powerful. I hope to address the shortcomings of his power in this chapter. Also, Advents can activate a further oversol, effectively resembling their reploid parent, but doing so takes far more energy. Again, thank you for reviewing; these short snippets about my story help me keep writing with full vigor.

_It's okay, _the girl said. _We don't have to be scared anymore. So long as we're together, we'll stay safe. We're a family now._

Back at Cara's house, Chaos lay in a nearby bed, cocooned in lime green covers, sweating profusely and muttering in his sleeep.

"What happened?" The first thing Cara had been greeted with when she opened her door had been Light, an unconscious Chaos draped over his back. Sirens wailed in the background, mingling with the frenzied cries of civilians.

"I don't know," Light responded. "He just used one of his techniques, then slumped to the floor. He's been like this ever since."

Cara frowned. "It's not like Chaos to just drop to the floor. What was the attack he used?"

Light frowned. "I'm not really familiar with the names of the techniques you can do. It was huge though. It covered an entire building."

Cara's frown deepened. "How many times did he use this?"

"Twice. Once inside the building and once outside."

Cara made her way over to Chaos, gently lifting one of his eyelids. The pupil was ragged, giving him an even sicklier appearance than before. "Thought so. He must have used Darkness Overload."

"What's that?" Light asked. "I've heard Chaos say something about it before, but I wasn't really paying attention."

"It is the last and greatest weapon in ourt arsenal," Cara explained. "Though being immensely powerful, it comes with several drawbacks. First, very few have the power to summon it among my siblings, and second, the chaotic nature of the power we wield threatens to consume the user if itoo much is unleashed."

Light looked at his friend in alarm. "He'll be okay though, won't he?"

Cara gave a small, helpless shake of the head. "I don't know. Many of my siblings have died after being driven to using just one. That he did two... What was he thinking?"

The bed nearby gave a small shake, and a small, feeble voice could be heard.

"Wasn't thinking," Chaos croaked. "Had to react. Too many Templars."

Cara forced Chaos back down in the bed. "Lie down," she commanded. "You're in no condition to talk." She shook her head wearily. "You're lucky it didn't consume you entirely."

Chaos nodded sleepily before slumping back into the bedspread, dead to the world.

Over the next few days, Cara acted a mix between a sister and surrogate mother for the two of them, feeding and housing them while Chaos recovered. It was during that time that Cara seized the opportunity to learn more about her brother's escapades with Light.

The two of them sat down for dinner, a meal having already prepared earlier that day by Cara. Chaos, still quite unconcious, was unable to join. Amongst the mumbling, a single audible word escaped his lips. A name.

Cara looked over towards her brother. "He really loves her, doesn't he?"

Light nodded. "It's kind of obvious, isn't it?"

Cara smiled. "Sometimes love isn't always so subtle. Sometimes only those who are in its grasp can fail to see it."

"I wonder if she knows," Light pondered. "I always thought that they would end up together someday. She broke Chaos' heart when she left."

"What kind of person was she like," Cara asked. "She must have been special to catch my brother's eye."

Light thought for a moment. "For one," he said, "she was strong. As strong as he was. For another, she was exceptionally beautiful. I'll admit, I envied Chaos at one point in time. The two were always so close, they had been together for as long as they could remember."

"I see." Cara looked into the distance. "She sounds like quite an interesting person."

"She is," Light assured her. "She was very caring and always stood up for the people who had it even worse than we did. But boy did she have a temper!"

"What of your parents," Cara inquired. "Weren't they there at all?"

"Not really," Light said. "I never knew who I was until much later. When I escaped the experimentation in Umera's labs, I was surrounded by sand. That's all I can remember, walking across endless mounds of sand, telling myself that I would find someone, anyone over the next hill."

"And you found them."

Light laughed. "No, they found me. I was half dead when they dragged me to their oasis. When I first saw her, I thought she was a mirage."

"So what of their parents," Cara pushed. "I know Bass never stuck around long for any of us, but our mothers usually kept us long enough until we could fend for ourselves."

"Chaos didn't want his family getting hurt. You have to understand, this was at the peak of the Templar's power, unhindered by the laws of the desert. Anyone caught with an Advent was liable to be killed. He left before they could get hurt."

"I see. And what about the girl? Where were her parents in all of this?"

Light thought for a moment. "She never really told me. All she would ever say is that her mother died in childbirth and her father was once a great hero."

"_Once_ a great hero?" Cara raised her eyebrows. "What does that mean?"

"Beats me," Light said, digging into his food. "She never said."

"So what kind of dangers did you have to face? Surely someone was there to take care of you."

"Just us," Light said. "But we usually didn't come across anything dangerous. Mostly bandits, cutthroats, those kind of people. Every now and then though, we'd come across something nasty, generally a remnant from the Elf Wars. We nearly died several times fighting those things off."

"What stopped you from it," Cara asked with rapt attention. "Did my brother have anything to do with it?"

Light shook his head. "The two of them both were exceptionally strong. I was the weak link in the group; my brain was my biggest contribution. I could detect long forgotten traps left behind in the sand when no one else could. No, it was something else that kept us from dying. It may have been a mirage... It appeared when we needed a place to rest, away from all the dangers of the desert. It was blue, and flickered. The only thing stopping us from disregarding it entirely was the fact that all three of us could see it. It told us not to worry, and that it would not let its neice die, nor the son of his closest friend. I was sure we were hallucinating at that point."

"What happened?" Cara asked curiously.

"It showed us where we would be safe. There were pods everywhere- mowst of them smashed. It was underground, a bunker long forgotten since the Elf Wars began. We traveled to its center, where we found something."

"What was it?" Cara was at the edge of her seat now.

"I can't say." Light gave her an apologetic look. "It's not my secret alone to keep. All I can say is that we found what kept the bunker protected and powered by."

Cara leaned back, disappointed. "Surely after all these years you can tell." 

Light shook his head once more. "It's a secret that doesn't go away with age. That kind of information could be damning in the wrong hands."

Cara nodded in acceptance. "I think I get it. Still, part of me really wants to know what it is." She paused. "I can't believe you three went through so much together. You must be very close."  
"We were. Chaos and I still are. Light looked outside as he heard more sirens. "I should go lead them on a false trail. We don't want Arcadia to find out that Chaos is here. You'd be at risk as well."

"It's too dangerous." Cara turned on the news. Where the building once stood, reporters swarmed around it, the words TERORIST ATTACK flashing across the screen. In the background, Light noticed four figures with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"They've dispatched the Royal Advents," Cara said with finality. "The chosen, hand-picked Advents to serve each sect of the Arcadian army, each trained by a Guardian. Do you really think you can take them?"

"I don't intend on fighting them," Light explained. "I just need to throw them off our scent."

Cara stopped to listen to the news report.

"Reports indicate that the initial attack was done inside," a spokesperson said. "We have reason to believe that the Children of Darkness may be involved."

The report switched to a different person, who was then questioned someone of oriental descent, harsh features on his face, someone who wouldn't look out of place in a martial arts seminar.

"Here we have Zazhong, Royal Advent of the Rekku Gundan army. Have you found any leads yet, Zazhong?"

Zazhong's stare was a hard one. "Not yet," he said. "Eyewitnesses indicate that six or seven Advents of varying ages fled the scene. If anyone has any information concerning any of these individuals, we urge them to come forward immediately."

The reporter took back the mic. "There you have it. If anyone has any information, plase come forward now. The hotline number is..."

Light turned off the broadcast. "I think that's my que as an 'eyewitness acount'."

"You can't possibly be thinking of going," Cara said. "What if someone recognizes you?"

"They were probably focused on Chaos," Light said. "Besides, I'll just play dumb if I have to. It's not like Chaos left something large enough to leave prints on."

Cara looked slightly mollified, but concerned all the same. "Just be careful, okay? You and Chaos are the closest thing I can call a functional family."

"I'll be fine," Light assured her. He was touched that she regarded him as a brother, even after the short amount of time having known each other. "This isn't my first rodeo."

Light left on foot, not wanting to attract unnecessary attention on a Slider, blending in with the tide of people, he made his way to the area of the incident.

Despite it being several days after the initial destruction of the Templar HQ, people still flocked around it, curious to know what had caused such a large building to vanish in an instant.

Light scanned the people around him, careful to make himself one of the crowd. Light bought a camera from a nearby store to complete his 'civilian' getup. Throught he lense of the cameral, Light focused on the Royal Advents in the distance.

Venti, Specter, Flare, and Mist were the original Royal Advents, the true children of the 4 Guardians. Now that Venti and Specter were gone, however, their lieutenants took their place. For Venti, Zazhong stood the proud leader of the Rekku Gundan army. Specter left, leaving an unnamed Advent, always garbed in armor to take his place. Some speculated that this unknown Advent was always in oversol, never letting its guard down.

Zazhong's infamous temper could be seen even now as he ordered troops in the air to keep a perimeter. Flare, Fefnir's hot blooded son commanded the troops on the ground. Mist and the unnamed Advent stood to the side.

Light turned his head to see who Zazhong was talking to now. With a feeling of dread, he reckonized Neige among the reporters conversing with Zazhong. He began to rethink his opting not to wear a disguise. While Neige may not know him personally, he looked very much like someone she did know and was in no hurry to find out what dots she would connect were she to see him.

Light made a small advance towards Zazhong once Neige left to discuss things with her news crew.

"Sir," he addressed the black haired Advent. "I may have information on the incident that occurred here."

Zazhong whirled around to face him. "Why have you not come sooner? This investigation's integrity is dependent on eyewitness accounts. If you have something to say, spit it out now."

"Well," Light said in a very good (and quite possibly accurate) representation of a nervous person. "I don't know much, but I saw the two oldest Advents head in that direction." Light pointed in the area opposite of Cara's neighborhood.

"Sector 5B-87," Zazhong mused. "I don't believe we've looked there yet. Thank you, civilian."

"No problem," Light was beginning to say before he was accosted by a woman in bright orange hair.

Oh no.

"Do you have any information on what happened here?" Neige asked before she got a glimpse of Light's face. "Oh my God," she whispered. "You look just like him."

Light bolted, Neige hot on his trails.

"Wait," Neige called out. "I just want to talk to you!"

"Not right now, thanks," Light called back. "I'll schedule an interview at a later date." Like never.

"Do you know an Advent named Cipher," Neige called out as she reached a dead end, Light having slipped in one of the many branching alleys. She seemed to pause for a moment. "Are you Light?"

Light grimaced as he slunk back to Cara's house. Having given the reporter the slip, he cursed himself now for not wearing a heavier disguise.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he almost overlooked something of crucial detail in Cara's neighborhood. While not always the most active place, there was generally at least one neighbor out with his sprinkler. Now not so much as a cat roamed outside. Curtains would open just a fraction wide while Light would pass, only to shut tightly closed when he looked in its direction.

Odd as it was, Light believed to know the source of this phenomenon. And it wasn't good.

Sure enough, as he opened Cara's door, his fears were confirmed.

A circle of Advents surrounded Chaos and Cara. Each one of them had violet eyes.

"So good of you to join us," their leader spoke. "My name is Kai. You may have heard of me. Please, sit."

"I prefer to stand." Light eyed the Advents warily.

Kai shrugged indifferently. "So be it. Doesn't bother me. I was just being polite, you know."

Light gave Cara a questioning look.

"I'm sorry," she said. "They came before I could do anything about it."

"What's wrong with a little family get together?" Kai asked. "Is it so wrong that I want to see my older siblings?"

"You're here because of Chaos," Light said.

"Bingo," said Kai. "I've come to give you a proposition of sorts. These are troubling times, in which us Advents nee to stick together. Do you want to join the Children of Darkness in our quest for world peace?"

"Hah." From the other side of the room, Light could see Chaos. He was sweating profusely and seemed to be in pain, but otherwisde okay. "Peace, is that what you call it? You're little more than a terrorist group."

Kai shook his head sadly. "It saddens me to have my brother think of me as a terrorist. True, people have gotten hurt, but we were never the ones to have fired first. Always, the humans threw the first stone. It was never my wish to see anyone get hurt, but sometimes fighting is necessary."

"I shudder to think what you call an unnecessary evil," Chaos spat. "I'll never join you."

Kai's eyes narrowed. "Oh is that so? The great Chaos is too noble for the likes of his brothers and sisters, is that it? That demonstration you pulled back at the Templars, was that peace? Are we to have hypocrites like you or fools like Ciel who believe that this world can be saved through nonviolent means?"

"I'd rather be a hypocrite than see myself become what you have, Kai" Chaos said. "Your organization is hardly better than the Templars. Have you sunk so low to have become what you swore to resist?"

Kai took no notice of Chaos' statements, instead opting to allow tiny explosions of arcane energy dance across his fingertips, touching his brother's chest. "I could kill you right now, if I wanted to."

"Then do it," Chaos spat defiantly. "I won't join you in this crusade of yours."

Kai stopped the chaotic energy just before it reached Chaos. "So feisty. Tell me, Chaos, what is it that paves the path to destruction? I'll tell you. Since the world began, it has engaged in a titanic power struggle in which one side overcomes the other. For a while the oppressors oppress the weak unrtil the oppressed stand up and fight. Then it is the oppressors that become the oppressed. The cycle continues. I wish to break that cycle."

"What makes you think you could break that cycle," Chaos asked.

"It's simple," Kai said. "Only when the world is united under one banner can it truly achieve peace. For centuries, the humans have seperated themselves from the mavericks due to one key defining feature- the Maverick Virus. They watched as their creations became warped, their minds distorted as their darkest intentions came to life. But they were never the victims of the Virus. That key seperation has led them to believe themselves falsely superior, above the likes of reploidkind."

"What does this have to do with anything," Chaos asked. "The Maverick Wars are over. They were before our time."

"Patience, brother. I'm getting to it." Kai took a deep breath, a maniacal glint in his eye. "The humans stood by and watches their creations fight for them, die for them. For what? So that the human race could survive? So that the pure, Virus free humans could judge a machine unworthy simply because it could get sick?" He laughed humorlessly. "That time is over. Tell me brother, are you aware of the Templars recent acquisition of a Virus that will make half humans susceptible to the illness?"

Chaos and Light shared a look. "We may have heard of it."

Kai held a syringe to the light, its black liquid foaming with the movement of its container. "We are making modifications to it as we speak. This time, the humans will not be able to hide under a rock and wait it out while their children go to war for them. If the humans want to watch us burn, they can burn with us."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Would it kill you people to review? I work really hard on this story; it's not something that can be uploaded on a whim. Even if it's short, could you tell me what you think of the story, what needs to improve? Thanks to all who have reviewed, it means a lot to me. By the way, it's Cipher's POV next chapter.

World of Advent Chapter Six

"_It's no use," _Chaos said. "_This world has become far too corrupt." _The two were older now, more experienced in the ways of the world. _"It can still be saved," _the girl argued. _"Promise me that you'll do whatever it takes to save it." _

"If the humans want to watch us burn, then they can burn with us." Kai's parting message was still fresh on Chaos and Light's minds as they prepared to leave Cara's house.

"Do you really have to go?" Cara asked them, her face scrunched up in anxiety. "You're safe here."

"But you're not," Chaos reminded her. "Not so long as we're here. Besides, we have work to do."

Light nodded in agreement. "Not now that we're tantamount to open war with the Children of Darkness. They'll be coming after us again soon."

Cara looked at them both in apprehension. "Just stick together, alright? It's not safe to go alone."

Chaos and Light shared a brief look. "We'll stick together," Chaos said, his stomach twisting as he said so. "Don't worry so much."

Chaos made his way to the door, enjoying the fresh scent of the outdoors, something he had missed during the brief period of his sickness. Light followed quickly behind.

"You know we can't keep that promise," Light said. "There's too much to be done without splitting up."

"I know," Chaos said. "I just don't want her to worry about us." Chaos was about to say more when the door opened once again, but quickly changed his mind.

"You'll need this," Cara said, handing Chaos a stack of papers. "It contains the information of all our brothers and sisters who have not yet joined Kai."

"Chaos was hesitant about accepting the papers. "Don't get involved in this, Cara. If they know about your interference in their plans they might come after you too."

"I'll take my chances," Cara said. "Besides, I'm not totally defenseless." She allowed a small spark to explode over her right hand.

Chaos nodded in thanks. "When all this is over, I'll visit again."

"Anytime," Cara said. "Just be wary of the Umbrians, alright? They've been seen with the Children of Darkness way too much for my liking. There may be an alliance forming. Oh, and Light- an old friend of yours is looking for you. I think you'll find him at the Pier."

"An old friend?" Light asked, confused. "Who is it?"

"I think he said his name was James," Cara said. "Whatever it was, he wants to talk to you."

"Will do," Light said as the two of them made their departure.

"You take care of what you need to," Chaos said. "I have another family reunion planned."

"Be careful," Light warned his friend. "You may be exceptional even among your siblings, but that doesn't make you immortal."

"I know. I'll be careful," Chaos promised. "Meet me at the apartment complex by nightfall."

Chaos watched his friend walk to towards the Pier before shifting through the papers Cara gave him. It appeared that most of his siblings were located somewhat near each other, something Chaos was apprehensive about. It wasn't like his siblings to move closer together. Kai must be influencing them, Chaos decided. He would have to make his move quickly, before it was too late.

The area where his siblings had relocated to was not an easy one to get to. Chaos had to use a Slider to pass most of the traffic on his way to the center of Neo Arcadia, where Ragnarok's ghastly influence still lingered.

Eventually, Chaos reached a point where using a Slider would be not only useless but dangerous as well. Rotting building parts would fall at random intervals, most of the buildings reduced to rubble. With a start, Chaos realized that he must be close to Hotel Ruin. He would have to be careful not to be seen, else someone might alert Kai to his presence.

Chaos deposited his Slider under an outcropping of rock, making mental notice of it so he could return to it later. The rest of the journey would be have to be on foot.

Chaos climbed over the sixth collapsed building, breathing heavily, wishing Ragnarok had done a cleaner job with eliminating the rubble. At last, he saw the opening in the jungle of broken buildings- the entrance to the Pit, where the Children of Darkness were rumored to have been seen. Kneeling down, Chaos entered the opening hesitantly, afraid the buildings would collapse further if it were the wrong gateway.

Right away, Chaos knew he had chosen right. Despite it being a small opening, it gave way to a vast underground world, a world where survival of the fittest reigned supreme.

Lining the path further down were torches of all kind. Every now and then, Chaos would catch a pair of eyes, usually violet like his own, before they disappeared. When at last he reached the central area, it was lit with an advanced system of lighting, something that resembled a small sun at its core.

"Welcome to the Pit," someone smirked. "Care to give me some cash? I'll make sure you don't hurt your pretty little neck that way."

Chaos faced the man with a cold stare.

"The eyes," the same man muttered. "Why'd he have to be with them? Sorry to bother you," he said quickly, hobbling off.

Chaos sighed. He had faced his fair share of pickpockets and thieves before, but they seemed unaware of his status for the most part. That he knew he was a child of Bass was a sure sign that he was close. His siblings were near.

A faint white blur caught Chaos' attention. But after whirling around to see what it was, it had already disappeared. Chaos had a bad feeling about whatever it was.

Kai might think it fitting that they dance upon the grave of a throne, Chaos thought, but he found it disturbing. Flashes of citizens fleeing the blast could be seen etched onto sidewalks and the few buildings that still stood. But making his way to the outskirts of the Pit was necessary, as it was there that he would find his brothers and sisters.

It wasn't long before Chaos found one of his siblings. Huddled around a fire, machine parts strewn around them, it appeared that they were in a makeshift mechanic site. Chaos looked back as something white flashed from the corner of his eye.

One of the mechanics looked up as his name was called.

"Hey Charles," the unknown person called. "Kai wants to see you once you're done with that Slider."

"Sure thing," Charles called back.

Chaos thought for a moment. Where had he heard that name before? Light must have mentioned it to him in passing, Chaos realized. This was the Advent who used to work with Light's brother, Cipher.

With horror, Chaos realized that the Children of Darkness really were recruiting outside the family. Soon their numbers would rival the Templars.

Soon, the people around the fire were aware of Chaos' presence. Chaos noted that more than one had violet eyes.

"So the prodigal son returns," a girl said. She was among Chaos' siblings. "What brings you all the way down here? I thought you abandoned us."

"I never abandoned you Reza," Chaos said heavily. "I just think there are better alternatives than Kai's madness."

Reza fiddled with a bundle next to her. Chaos realized that it must be her baby brother, her parents having died some time prior.

"His madness has kept us all alive," Reza retorted. She sounded hostile, but made room for her brother all the same.

"His madness may get us all killed some day," Chaos said wearily. "Surely you've realized that he's become drunk with power?"

Reza shook her head. "All he wants is to see our family together, unharmed. Whatever you may think of him, at his core he wants the best for us all."

"I wish I could believe that," Chaos said as he sat down. "So why are you here, Charles? I thought you were with Harley."

"Harley thought it best that we strengthen our bonds with the other strong Advent families," Charles said. "Besides, the Templars infected my old Head with the Maverick Virus as a test subject. If it weren't for the Templars, I would still have a family."

Chaos realized that the kid wasn't malicious, just someone who had his life stolen from him. Kai had done a good job brainwashing him, Chaos thought to himself. Whether Kai knew the Templars really did infect the Head or not, he doubted even Kai knew.

"The Templars aren't to blame for everything," Chaos said. "They may make our lives hell, but the Virus was before their time."

"So?" Charles asked. "It's not like they aren't weaponizing it as we speak. Kai says that if we don't learn how to keep up with them, then we'll be annihilated instead.

Chaos had to admit that they had a point there. He had seen first hand how far Templar was willing to go to achieve their goals.

"Surely there's a better alternative than outright war," Chaos pleaded with them. "I don't want to have to fight you."

"Why are we fighting each other," Reza asked, "if we're a family. Shouldn't we stick together? Kai believes that we don't stand a chance alone. We could use you, Chaos. You always were the most gifted of us all."

"I can't do that," Chaos said softly. "My allegiance is to the world, not one small part of it."

"What world? You mean the one that tried to have us all killed before we could talk?" Reza stood up angrily, holding her baby brother safely in one hand. "They never gave us a chance, why should we give them one?"

"I think we should forgive them," Chaos said finally. "Wanton hatred never solved anything."

Reza snorted. "Like you've ever forgiven those monsters. Why do you fight, if not for revenge?"

"I made a promise to an old friend," Chaos said simply. "I don't kill because they are human. I only kill when I have to."

Reza deflated a little, sitting back down. "And if we do? What then?"

Chaos looked up at her, glad to have made this much progress. "We talk. Eventually, the world will learn to accept its differences. Until then, I will be fighting for that day."

Reza glanced toward where Kai undoubtedly lay in his bunker. "Maybe..."

Chaos opened his mouth to press the issue, sure he could convince them to stop Kai's reckless crusade, when the ground beneath them exploded.

White uniforms seemed to come out of nowhere as Templar made their advance.

"Today is the day we wipe out the Children of Darkness," Chaos could hear above the pandemonium. "Strike them down, once and for all!" There was a brief blow to his head, and Chaos knocked sideways. A piece of the buildings around them had fallen.

Chaos woke with a start, looking around for Reza and her brother, but was met with darkness. The Templars had destroyed the central lighting system. Soon, torches were being stripped from the walls, violet energy lighting up in the darkness.

Chaos made a fist of his own arcane energy, giving him sight to the macabre seen before him.

Templar fought against Advent until one of them dropped, a bloody crest carved into their side. The Children of Darkness were slowly becoming overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of Templar. Even in the darkness, Chaos could see that the battle was slowly favoring the humans.

Chaos gritted his teeth. With the little visibility he had, and how spread out everyone was, there was no way he could use Darkness Overload. He would have to fight one on one.

Chaos loosed two energy sabers from the void, cutting Templar down wherever they approached. Soon, a pile of corpses lay at his feet, with no sign of it letting up.

Just then, a war cry split the air, accompanied by a vast orb of violet energy, illuminating everything under it. Kai stood next to it, in full oversol, looking like a mirror image of their father.

"Take cover!" Kai called. "Hells Rolling on three!"

The Children of Darkness stopped to listen to their leader, grins on their faces as they realized what was about to happens.

"One!" Violet discs appeared at the sides of each Child of Darkness.

"Two!" The discs flew in the air, guided by the chaotic energies of the sphere above.

"Three!" The discs made contact with the Templars, often cutting them in two if not severing a limb or two.

The Templars may have started the fight, but the Children of Darkness had ended it. When the lights came back on at last, a terrifying scene met those under it.

Some of the Templars were still alive, crawling back to the entrance when Kai descended upon them, cutting them down with a swift blow. Some of the less merciful ones were cracking the bones of the Templars as they lay dying, chaotic energies pouring forth into the bodies of the fallen.

Chaos looked around him, seeing Reza alive to his relief. "Reza!" he called out. "Are you alright?"

Reza did not respond. Fearing that she may have been hit with a stray bullet, Chaos made his way over to her, where Reza held up her baby brother's dead body.

The small child had been caught in the crossfire.

"Forgive this," Reza's voice shook. "I'll never forgive them." Her eyes were cold, empty when she looked towards Kai. "I've made my choice."

"I'm sorry," Chaos whispered. "I didn't know."

"Do you think they were worth forgiving?" Reza said bitterly. "Do you think they would have given us a chance?"

Chaos looked around him in despair. What if Kai was right? What if there really wasn't a better option? Chaos shook his head. No, he had made a promise to her. He would stray from his path, not even after this tragedy.

On the opposite side of Arcadia, Light had just made it to the Pier. To his distaste, he saw Templar activists lining the streets. Adding to his disgust was the number of supporters they seemed to accumulate.

At the edge of the pier, a lone human stood, waiting for someone.

"Hey James," Light called out. "What's up?"

"Oh," the man said. "Hello." He had dark hair and the ghost of a beard. His eyes seemed to dart back and forth, almost guiltily.

"What are you doing here?" James, Light remembered, was a Neo Arcadian soldier who had volunteered to help in the Outer Colonies. "Why aren't you out defending the Colonies?"

James shook his head bitterly. "They're gone," he said.

"Gone?" Light asked. "What do you mean?"

"_Your_ kind destroyed them." A figure stepped out from behind a pillar. She was dressed all in white, with a few accolades seen. A Templar.

James fiddled with something guiltily. Light recognized it as a Templar propaganda pamphlet. "Light, this is Amy, my girlfriend."

"You... you're with the Templars?" Light reeled in shock. "But why?"

"The better question is why James has an Advent as a friend," Amy said.

Light glared at her. "What is your problem?"

"Nothing," she said. "It's your kind that has the problem."

"Settle down," James said. "We can talk over lunch."

'Talking' ended up to be very little more than Light and Amy glaring daggers at each other while James ordered them all food.

"I'm thinking about joining Templar," James said.

"Really," Light said sarcastically. "What else? Planning on starting neo nazism as well?"

"Well," James said, "I wanted to explain myself first."

"Do so quickly," Light said, "before your girlfriend here decides to kill me like the rest of Templar."

"Hey," Amy said, "the Advents are the bloodthirsty ones. We just want to survive."

Light gave out a harsh laugh. "From the beginning, Templar never gave us a chance. You never gave us time to prove ourselves."

Amy's expression was mingled with confusion as Light spoke. She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by James.

"Act civil, you two." James gave his girlfriend a look. "I'll tell you what happened, okay? Just hear me out, all right?"

Light nodded curtly. "I'll give you three minutes."

"Thank you." James began recanting his story. "For a while, the colony I served was peaceful. Without Weil's armies attacking us, we were free to rebuild. And we did. For a time, we were happy."

James looked up, half expecting to be interrupted, but, sensing no such thing, continued.

"Everything changed when a small Advent colony moved close by. We were suspicious of them, but decided to give them the opportunity of living there as well. A month passed and we realized that they had been stealing from us. We sent an ambassador to negotiate with them, but he never returned. That night, they attacked. It was horrible. Each one of them had evil, purple eyes, each wielding a terrible energy. We were defenseless against their attacks. If it weren't for Templar, I wouldn't have survived."

James looked towards Amy. "It was Amy here who saved me. She introduced me to the Templars." James looked pleadingly at Light, begging him to understand.

"I understand," Light said. "I understand that you're basing an entire race off of one small faction's actions." Light faced Amy, an intense look in his eye. "Take me to your recruiting centers. I know you have them. I'll prove your definition of an Advent wrong."

Amy smirked. "Very well. But I'm not responsible for what will happen."

"I can handle myself," Light said coolly. "James, are you okay with this?"

James shook his head in exasperation. "This was never my intent, but sure. Go ahead. Do what you have to."

The three of them made their way to an abandoned sushi shop, Amy leading the way. Amy gave a curt nod to the security detail guarding the door, and they were met with a Templar's recruiting room.

Humans of all races were gathered, each one in a startlingly white uniform, each with a pistol at their side.

"Hey Amy," one greeted her. "How's it going?" Then, seeing Light, his eyes narrowed. "Have you brought a prisoner?"

"I'm here of my own accord," Light responded icily.

The man picked up his weapon, only to be stopped by Amy.

"There's a busy street outside," she reprimanded the man. "If you fire, someone will hear you."

Light could feel the intensity of the glares the room gave him. Ignoring them entirely, he spoke up amidst the silence. "Many of you are here because you believe Advents to be inherently evil. That's not the case, however. We look like you, talk like you, we even eat like you do! But we can't be treated the same? What do you have against reploids and their children?"

At this, the stillness of the room broke, replacing itself with a wild commotion of shouts and arguments.

"Reploids killed my family!"

"It's unnatural," another said, "for a human and a reploid to be together. Their children are abominations."

"You Advents think you're superior," another called out. "What about us?"

Light raised his hands, making sure not to release any of his oversol, telling them that he would set their opinions straight. "Can you get them to settle down," he asked Amy.

Amy nodded. "The enemy has laid down his arms," she said. "Stand down."

Light faced the crowd once more. "It's true that I am part reploid," he said, "but I am also part human. Some of you have grudges against the reploids." His voice hardened. "Grow up. The reploids are not the source of all evil."

"If it weren't for the reploids," someone said, "we wouldn't have war."

Light looked at the woman pityingly. "Where were the reploids in the Old Days then? What about when human fought against human? Humans fought each other to the brink of extinction. What makes you think reploids had anything to do with that? Let it go."

The woman looked away, a confused expression on her face.

"I think you've had enough time," Amy said. "It is good to see an Advent who'd rather try diplomacy than war as a first resort though."

"Funny," Light said, "I was going to say the same about you."

She held her hand to shake Light's, but stopped, a curious expression on her face. A red spot appeared on her stomach, slowly spreading as she slumped to the floor.

At the end of the hall, Five people discarded their Templar uniforms, revealing a mix between violet and hard, black eyes. Their leader held a smoking gun.

"It's a ruse!" the Templars shouted. "We've been tricked.!"

"No!" Light cried, "Stop! Listen to me!"

But it was no use. The Templars quickly found the five Advents hidden in the back, and fired upon them. The Advents fought viciously, but were quickly overcome by Templar's numbers.

Light felt a cold barrel to the back of his neck. Shifting his head slightly, Light could see James holding it to his head. Next to him lay the dying body of his girlfriend. "Let this go? No, Light. It's your kind that needs to go."

"I didn't know," Light said. "I swear I didn't know."

"I'll let you go this time, _old friend_," James spat. "But next time, we meet as enemies."

Light ran out the door as the paramedics arrived, taking advantage of the chaos. When he was safe, Light cursed. Why had it all gone so wrong?

Light received a call from Chaos, who told a similar story. Light swallowed painfully. It appeared as if the fatal gears of war were turning, and there was nothing they could do about it.

The war of Advent against Templar had at last begun.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Sorry for the long update time. I've been VERY busy with schoolwork and other things. Encouragement helps though, and reviews certainly do just that. Anyway, without further ado, I present World of Advent Chapter Seven.

World of Advent Chapter Seven

The past week for Cipher had been a very busy one. After sending in his application to the Resistance, he found himself taking all kinds of tests to ensure he was qualified to be part of the Resistance. Now that he had finally passed them all, he was stuck waiting on his ride.

"Where is she?" Cipher muttered. "She said she would be here thirty minutes ago."

It was just as Cipher contemplated riding his C-Slider all the way to the Resistance that an orange hovercar strolled into the parkway and a woman with hair matching the color of her car stepped out.

"I'm so sorry Cipher," Neige panted. "I couldn't get the car started."

Cipher climbed into the car. "You know, I could have just used my Slider and saved you the trouble."

Neige shook her head as she checked the mirror, putting the car in reverse. "And leave you all alone on the day when you finally get accepted into the Resistance? Someone had to be your escort."

Cipher leaned back into his seat, enjoying the feeling of the wind ruffling his hair through the opening in the windshield. "Thanks, I guess. At least I did get accepted. I wasn't aware of how many physicals you had to take for it."

From the front, Neige grinned. "The physicals, I wasn't worried about. I thought for sure you would fail that psychiatric exam. Don't they have to make sure you're not crazy before letting you in?"  
"Ha ha." Cipher let out a sarcastic laugh. "The only crazy one here is you. Didn't you crash through the Enforcer's blockade just to get a good picture of those pantheons that were unearthed in Sector A-43?"

"Something like that," Neige said. "But the pantheons weren't even active; I don't see what everyone was so excited about."

"And crashing through three dozen rows of 'Caution- Do Not Enter' tape doesn't count as excited? What would you consider over the top?"

"Crashing through four dozen rows," Neige said in response. Not that that's stopped me before."

Cipher rolled his eyes. "Remind me why I agreed to get in a car with you?"

"Because you trust me implicitly?" Neige said innocently. "That, and your C-Slider wouldn't get you half as far as you would need to go."

"Don't knock the C-Slider," Cipher warned. "After the modifications I've made to her, she can go at least three times further than the leading Slider brand."

"Fine," Neige said. "Just don't come whining to me when you run out of money for whatever you use to power that thing."

"It's actually a condensed version of the Ciel System," Cipher said proudly. "It won't run out of energy- it can't."

"I'm impressed," Neige said. "How come you haven't released some of these patents? Then you could support me when I get to old to be a reporter."

Cipher snorted. He doubted he could see any age where Neige wasn't crashing through Enforcer blockades to be the first to get to a new story. "The day you retire is the day I'll sell my C-Slider."

"Your loss," Neige said. "You could make some serious Zenny off of that thing."

The two drove in comfortable silence for the remainder of the rest of the trip, finally making their way to the fabled Resistance. Hovercars were strewn throughout the area as they made their way to a parking space.

"We're late!" Neige found a space that wasn't miles away from the entrance and the two leapt out of the car. "Go on without me," she said. "You're faster than I am."

Cipher didn't need to be told twice. Grasping his acceptance letter in one hand, Cipher rushed towards the entrance, trying to keep calm.

"You're not too late," Cipher told himself. "There's still time."

Cipher made it just in time to see the doors close behind him, making his way into the Command Room of the Resistance, where several recruits could be seen. The room was lightly decorated for the occasion, with two massive Operator systems overseen by two reploids with red and yellow hair, respectively. Cipher stood at the end of the line, envying their calm, poised statures while he tried to catch his breath.

"Now that everyone is here," droned a tall, unnamed reploid, "it is time to begin." The reploid looked down at his notes, beginning what Cipher knew would be a long and dull speech. "We welcome you, young recruits, to the Resistance. I'm sure you have many expectations for what you will be doing here. Sadly, not all of you will be rushing to the front of the battlefield in a fit of heroics. First, you must prove yourself as a loyal member of this great establishment. To do this, we will have you taking on several low level assignments, from deliveries to basic combat training. When we agree that you have been with us for a long enough time, we will test you and assign you where you will be most useful. Do not expect for all of you to be put on patrol right away. Good day to you all."

A woman with blonde hair and blue eyes stepped up to the platform. Cipher immediately recognized her as Ciel.

"Thank you for those... inspiring words, Austruche," Ciel said. She cleared her throat. "Welcome to the Resistance. Though better off than it was 20 years ago, the world has still not achieved the peace we desire. There is much work to be done; I thank you for willing to help us achieve that peace we desire."

Ciel walked back to her usual place beside the blood red reploid known as Zero as a reploid with a see-through visor took her place.

"My name is Colbur," the reploid said. "And for now, I will be in charge of making sure you know your way around here. Come closer to receive your first mission."

Cipher couldn't help but feel a ripple of excitement though his first mission was likely something akin to grunt work. Following the other trainees, he made his way to Colbur's podium.

Colbur gave them all a smile. "You've made it this far. All that remains is to become acquainted with the Resistance and its people." He handed them each a stack of papers. "These are your missions for today."

Each trainee ahead of Cipher walked away purposefully, intent on completing whatever assignment was at hand. Just as Cipher reached Colbur, however, he noticed the reploid had run out of papers.

"Looks like I've run out," Colbur said. "Don't worry," he added, seeing the expression on Cipher's face. "I still have something for you to do. Ciel needs something delivered and we're out of couriers to deliver it. Do you know where to go?"

Cipher shook his head. "No sir."

Colbur pointed Cipher towards Ciel's personal quarters. "She's seeing an old friend of hers right now, but she should be free by the time you get there."

Cipher thanked him and headed to Ciel's quarters, a million thoughts racing through his head. Ciel, the legendary hero of the Resistance! It was one thing to even see her, but to be given a mission directly involving the Resistance leader? It was almost too good to be true. And yet... a different sort of thought broke through Cipher's thoughts. Just who was his family? It was true, Cipher acknowledged, he did look like Ciel. But that could mean nothing. But what if Neige was right? It could mean everything.

Cipher had already reached Ciel's door, still trapped in his own thoughts. He was about to knock when he heard voices, one very familiar. They sounded angry, their pitches rising.

"I've been through this before," Ciel shouted through the door. "What if you're wrong? I can't face something like that again."

"You don't understand," Neige shouted in return. "He's JUST like you. He's even a genius, I know he is. So what if we've been wrong before? And the name-"

"The name means nothing," Ciel said miserably. "The others came with his name as well. I wouldn't be surprised if his parents named him that to pass him off as my baby."

"He's not like those others," Neige said softly. It became hard to hear them through the white retractable door. "HE reminds me so much of you two. He's stubborn, just like you and Zero. He's strong and smart, but he's afraid. He can't accept his own heritage."

"Has he taken a blood test" Ciel asked. It sounded as if the two had calmed down.

"No," Neige said. "Despite everything I tell him, he still won't take the damn test. I think, deep down, he's angry. Whoever he thinks his parents are, he wanted them to be there for him since his birth. I think he's bitter."

"Whoever he belongs to," Ciel said, "he'll be welcomed here. But I can't promise you anything, Neige." There was a long pause. "It's good to see you again," Ciel said at last.

"You too," Neige said. "Tell Zero I said hello, would you?"

"Of course," Ciel responded. "Come back anytime, okay? We miss you."

"I'll see if I can find some spare time," Neige said. "Goodbye Ciel."

Cipher hastened to back up as the door opened, Neige stepping out. She looked surprised to see him. "Cipher! Aren't you supposed to be doing missions with the other trainees?"

"I am," Cipher said with supreme awkwardness. "My first mission is to report to Ciel."

"Ah." Neige looked back at the door. "How much did you hear?" When Cipher said nothing, she sighed. "Come here," she said, motioning to the floor. "I'll explain. You see, before I even met you, I was looking for Ciel's children. Like many others, including Ciel herself at the time, I didn't believe them dead. So many people took advantage of this, sending in their own children, disguised with blonde hair and blue eyes. Most of them were hologram displacements, easy to dispel, but some... More than once Ciel had the false hope of being reunited with her sons, only to find out that she had been tricked when the blood report came in. After a while, she began to lose hope."

"But you kept looking." Cipher looked up at Neige. "Just what were their names?"

"Light and Cipher," Neige said. "Light was their firstborn child. Cipher was their second." She looked out the window. "I met someone the other day who looked a lot like you, you know. I know this is a lot to put on you, but what do you think? Could Light and Cipher still be alive? Who do you think you are?"

It was a while before Cipher answered. "I don't know yet. Until then, I'm just going to go on with my life as usual. But, no matter who I am, I'm going to make my own life."

Neige smiled. "Whoever your parents are, I'm sure they'd be proud of you. I sure am."

Cipher nodded, swallowing the hard knot that was forming in his throat. "Thanks Neige."

"No problem," Neige said. "Now, don't you have a mission to do?"

"Oh yeah!" Cipher sprang up. "I have to deliver something."

"Well, good luck," Neige said. "I'll stop by later to check up on you. I have no doubt that you'll be one of the greatest Resistance members here." Neige walked away, waving to Cipher before leaving Ciel's floor.

Cipher took a deep breath before knocking on Ciel's door.

"Enter!"

The door slid open, revealing Ciel and Zero's personal quarters to him for the first time. On one side of the room, heavy stacks of papers lined up next t incredibly complex formulas. The other side had different energy weapons lining the wall, an old book, "The Art of War," the only paper that could be seen.

"You must be Cipher," Ciel said in greeting. "Colbur said he'd send someone to deliver the E-Crystals."

"Is that my first mission, ma'am?"

"There's no need to be so formal," Ciel said with a small laugh. "Call me Ciel. And yes, I want you to deliver this packet of special E-Crystals to Hibou, the reploid in charge of storing them. You'll see him on the second floor."

"I will... Ciel." Cipher accepted the package of Crystals from the leader of the Resistance.

Ciel gave Cipher a warm smile before sending him off. Soon, Cipher was looking for the elevator that lead to the second floor. It wasn't long before Cipher found it, a massive hulking thing in the middle of the hall.

Cipher felt it go down, a slight claustrophobic feeling enveloping him; Cipher had never been one for small, enclosed spaces. Cipher let out his breath when the elevator opened, and a slightly chubby reploid could be seen walking toward him.

"Cipher, is it? I was told you would be coming," Hibou said. "I see you have the S-Crystals? Good."

Cipher handed him the Crystals. "Here you go."

"Thank you," Hibou said. "So you're new to the Resistance, right? Don;t worry, you'll fit in really well soon. Everyone finds their own place here. You know, I used to be fat and lazy, but ever since I started putting effort in my work, my hard work was recognized. Ciel even put me in charge of the distribution of E-Crystals! Now I'm just fat." He laughed. "If you do your job, you'll do just fine."

"Yes, sir." Cipher waited patiently for Hibou to finish.

"I guess I'm rambling, aren't I?" Hibou sighed. "Ever since the Ciel System was invented, I haven't really had many visitors needing E-Crystals. I guess I just needed someone to talk to. Say, could you do me a favor? Doigt, the weapons maker of the Resistance wants something to be given to Faucon, the reploid who mans the cannons. He asked me to do it, but I'm a little busy at the moment. We used to have two weapon makers, but ever since Cerveau took up shop in Neo Arcadia, Doigt has done us just fine."

"Yes sir."

"Good," Hibou beamed. "You'll find him somewhere on the third floor. Good luck finding him!"

Cipher thanked Hibou, making his way to his third destination, unable to shrug off the feeling that this would not be the last of his errands. Cipher didn't mind; he needed to find his way around his new home anyway.

Ironically, it was not anywhere on the third floor that he was acquainted with the weapons maker, but on the way there. Cipher had just reentered the service elevator when a heavily mustached reploid greeted him, declaring himself Doigt.

"So Hibou sent someone else to get it, did he?" Doigt sighed. "I suppose we're all busy at some point, but still."

"I'm sure he had his reasons," Cipher said. "What is it that you want delivered?"

"Oh that?" Doigt took a moment to collect his thoughts. "Faucon wanted an upgrade for one of the cannon turrets; it's been acting glitchy lately. Take this disc up to him, he'll know what to do with it."

Cipher accepted the disc, marveling at the compact design of the upgrade. "Interesting design," Cipher commented.

"Thank you," Doigt said. "I built it myself."

Cipher gave the disc one last cursory glance before making his way, yet again, to the elevator. Soon, he found himself on the top floor, overseeing the entire Base.

It was a majestic sight. In the distance, Cipher could see the great sands of the desert, and the skyline of Neo Arcadia on the other side. Workers could be seen traveling between their stations, appearing small as ants.

"Intruder!" A reploid donning a massive gun raised his voice and weapon at Cipher. "State your purpose."

"I'm the new recruit," Cipher said slowly. "I'm here to deliver something to Faucon."

"Oh." the reploid let down the gun. "That would be me, I guess. Sorry about the scare. I get a little bored nowadays. I guess with my line of work it's better to be bored than to be busy though. Normally people aren't allowed on this floor. Did Doigt send you? I've been asking for that upgrade for weeks."

"Here it is," Cipher said, fishing out the disc. "That should sole whatever problems you have with the cannon. If that doesn't help, call me. I was a mechanic in Neo Arcaida; I'm sure I could figure something out."

"Good to know," Faucon grinned. "It's always good to have a mechanic around."

Cipher nodded. "That's probably where I'll be assigned, when all this is said and done. Do you know anything about the next stage in the trainee program?"

"I do," Faucon said. "You'll be evaluated to see if you'll be of any use in a combat situation. Most people fail the test at first; it takes people a while to get their senses up to the appropriate level. Who knows though, maybe you'll surprise us."

Cipher thought about the prospect of joining a patrol squad. He knew it wouldn't be likely, but part of him found himself dreaming of heroic adventures over the desert landscape, fighting off the last of Weil's legacy.

"Well," Faucon said, "it looks like you're done for the day. You can turn in to your own private quarters with the rest of the trainees, or I could hook you up with your very own living space. I just need a favor done first."

"Sure," Cipher said, brightening at the idea of sleeping in a room he could call his own. "What is it?"

"Just deliver this baby elf to Allouette. She'll know what to do with it."

"Where did you find an elf?" Cipher asked, perplexed. The cannon stations didn't seem like a likely place for a newborn elf to be claimed.

"It was sleeping in one of the cannons," Faucon explained. "I have a feeling the nursery would be a better place for it than in one of those things." Faucon handed Cipher the elf and a key. "The key'll unlock your dorm- it's at the bottom floor. Nothing too fancy, but it beats having a pushy roommate."

"Thanks Faucon," Cipher said, pocketing the key, elf in the other hand.

"No problem," the reploid said. "Anything to help out one of the new guys. See you around, kid."

Cipher made his way toward what he hoped very much would be his last errand of the day, trying not to wake the elf up, only to have his efforts be in vain. In the middle of a crowded hallway, the elf woke up and started crying. Not knowing what else to do, Cipher rocked the baby elf awkwardly, aware of everyone staring at him.

"What are you doing with that baby elf?" a voice accosted him. A girl around his age with brown hair and piercing green eyes strode up to him. "Elves belong in the nursery."

"I know," Cipher said. "I'm on my way to see Allouette."

"Clearly not," the girl retorted. "The nursery is the opposite way."

The girl took the baby elf in her arms, crooning at it. Soon, it stopped crying and could be heard softly snoring. Cipher wondered what he did so differently.

"Come with me," the girl said.

"Why?" Cipher asked.

"You were going to see Allouette, weren't you? Come, I'll show you where she is."

Cipher followed the still unnamed girl down the passageways until they reached a door unrecognizable from the rest, but the girl seemed to know what she was doing. Taking out an identity card, she quickly scanned it it and stepped inside, holding the door open for Cipher.

"Allouette," she called. "Someone's here to see you. He brought a baby elf."

A female reploid stepped out from around a corner. "Hello, Sorra. What's this about a baby elf?"

"Faucon found it," Cipher explained. "It was hiding in one of the cannons."

"Well, thank you for delivering it," Allouette said warmly. "I'll make sure he's safe and secure with the rest of the elves."

Cipher took the moment while Allouette deposited the baby elf in the incubator to look around. The room was softly lit, with small children playing with elves in their cribs. Cipher realized that many of them must be Advents.

"If you'll excuse me," Allouette said, "I have to put these little guys to bed. If you wouldn't mind?"

"No problem," Sorra said happily. "'Night Allouette."

"Good night," said Allouette s they exited the door.

"So," Cipher said. "You seem pretty close. Do you work there?"

"Listen," the girl said abruptly. "I don't want any trouble from another washed out recruit who has it stuck in his head that he'll be living the glory days. Especially from someone too dense to know how to properly take care of an elf. Just leave me alone and I'll return the favor, okay?"

Cipher was stunned. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing," Sorra said. "I just don't think we need more muscle heads like you to keep this place running. I bet you came here thinking it would be nothing but you playing the heroics, didn't you? No matter. You'll be weeded out eventually. Just wait for combat evaluations."

"What did I ever do to you?" Cipher was now utterly perplexed. "I have my own reasons for joining, thank you."

"Humph. Well, whatever they are, make sure they don't interfere with me." Sorra stepped away, setting a brisk pace away from Cipher.

Cipher's mind was still reeling when he found his dorm room, room B13. It was a simple place, with just a computer, a desktop, and a single bed, but it suited him just fine. With a few modifications, it would be feeling like home.

Home. The thought carried new weight for Cipher, now that his old Family had been disbanded. What had happened to them? Where were they? Were they alright? So many questions were still on Cipher's mind when he finally decided to close his eyes and give in to sleep.

And what was that girl's problem? Why did she seem to hate him so much? Hopefully the rest of the Resistance wouldn't turn out to be like her.

Cipher rolled on his side. Some things, he decided, were best left to ponder in the morning. Whatever the next day would bring, he would be ready for it.


End file.
